Not on my Watch
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: This is set the end of season two, starting on the rooftop and moving forward from there. Yes, it's AU, yes, it's Kibbs, and yes, I kept Kate alive. How I would have liked to have seen the show go if Kate hadn't died, but had taken a back seat and moved away from NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, so this a new ship for me. It's been something that's been with me since I started watching NCIS all them years ago, and its never really gone away. I love Kate, her character was the perfect person to tame Gibbs. She knew how far to push him, how much she could challenge his authority. There was definitely a chemistry there between them and his face when she died tore at me. So, this story was born out of a need to keep Kate alive and happy, and with Gibbs of course. This is for all you Kibbs shippers out here, Kate lives on, if only in AU.**

* * *

"Kate, you okay?" She heard him say as she groaned against the pain in her chest.

"I just took a bullet to the chest at point-blank range, what do you think Tony?" Slowly sitting up with a little help from two sets of hands.

When she caught her breath she let both Gibbs and Tony pull her to standing. Neither let go as she stood up and found her feet.

"Protection duties over Kate," Gibbs said as he ran his hand over her flack jacket checking for any other bullets.

Kate was done protecting him, she had taken a bullet for him and that was unacceptable. Yet something still wasn't sitting right with him. His gut was still churning, his senses still tingling, warning him.

"You did good," Tony added from behind her, a genuine smile on face as he spoke.

"For once, DiNozzo is right." Gibbs laughed as he finished checking her vest for any more bullets.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before," but she didn't get to finish her sentence as she found herself face down on the floor, Gibbs body pinning her in place.

All three of them heard the whizzing sound of the bullet as it flew over them. None of them moved, all of them listening for any sounds of more incoming shots.

"Don't move, Kate." Gibbs hissed out as he pressed his body further into her when he felt her trying to move.

"I'm only turning my head, Gibbs, eating bird poop and gravel was not part of today's menu." Kate spat out as she shifted slightly.

"Tony, go check the other rooftops south of here, see if you can spy anyone," Gibbs ordered Tony as he shifted a little so he wasn't pressing into Kate so hard.

Tony went to stand up but was pulled flat against the roof again.

"Crawl you, idiot." Gibbs hissed out. "Here take this, saves you getting your head shot off." Passing Tony a small single eyed periscope type binocular.

Kate turned her head and watched as Tony slowly crawled across the roof, Gibbs breath blowing across her ear. If it wasn't for the fact they were still pinned to the roof this position could have been very appealing. Kate shifted her leg and it impacted with the one Gibbs had positioned between hers. She was about to move it again when she felt him move, this time bring his leg up over so his knee was resting against a very intimate part of her anatomy.

"GIBBS." She groaned out, her body instinctively pushing back against his offending knee.

"Jesus, Kate." She heard him practically moan out as his head dropped and she felt his breath ruffle her hair and neck.

"What! You started it." Her words coming out a little too breathlessly for her liking.

"Stay there, and stay down. I'm going to check up with Tony." She heard him say just before she felt the kiss he placed on her hair.

She didn't move, couldn't move. He had kissed her, all albeit it being her hair, he had still kissed her. She was shocked, yet a little exhilarated at the same time. This chemistry between her and Gibbs had been highly charged from the start. It was always there, always shimmering, always bubbling just under the surface. From the moment she had laid eye on him, first challenged him on Air Force One, she just knew. She had said at least a couple of times in the first few days how she was destined to shoot him, yet she knew it was something else. Something that she was afraid to admit to, something that had not only lost her her job on Air Force one but was also one of Gibbs many rules. Maybe she should have crocheted them on pillows, especially the important one. She was pulled out of her musing when she heard her name being called.

"Kate." She heard it again, moving her hand so she could place it above her head so the sun wasn't shining directly in her eyes. "Shuffle slowly towards the door, and stay down. We can't see anyone but doesn't mean they aren't still there." Gibbs called over as he dropped back down to lay flat on the floor.

She nodded her head and moved her body slowly ninety degrees so she was facing the door. As she turned she felt her chest smart where the bullet had impacted the vest, she was going to have one hell of a bruise there later. Keeping as low as she could to the ground she edged forwards, glancing back to check how close Gibbs and Tony were to her. When she got to the door she reached out and pushed the arm of the dead terrorist out the way. Luckily he had fallen in such a way his head had the door wedged open. She was about to move when she heard Gibbs speak.

"Kate, stop. Let me take point, I still have my weapon." Feeling a hand on her ankle to stop her moving.

Kate stopped and looked behind her. She could see Gibbs moving up alongside her, his weapon out stretched in his right hand. Looking where her feet were she saw Tony shuffling up to the side of her, the right-hand side of his face covered in blood spots.

"Tony, your face." She called out.

"Gravel, I'll live, follow Gibbs," Tony answered as he nudged her leg.

Kate gave him a small nod of her head before she moved through the open door after Gibbs.

When Gibbs reached the top step of the stairs he moved so he was on his knees, his body now covered from outside by the wall. He checked and triple checked the stairs for any signs of people or movement. When he was satisfied they were clear he moved so he was sitting on the top step, his weapon pointing down the stairs.

"It's clear, Kate. When you get level with me you can sit up." He told the woman who was just clearing the threshold of the door with her feet.

Kate continued on her stomach until she felt the shadow of the wall fall across her full body. The coolness of the stairs was a welcome relief from the glaring sun on the roof.

"Here, I got you." She heard, feeling strong hands grip her upper arms and help haul her to sitting.

"Thanks," she mumbled against the smarting in her chest, knees, and elbows.

"You okay?" He asked as she finally sat almost upright, her chest not wanting to fully stretch out.

"Yeah, but like I said, being shot at point blank range is not fun." Her hand coming up to rest on her vest where the bullet was still lodged.

"Yip could have been worse though." A look of pain, loss and terror flashing briefly across his face as he reached out placing a hand on her thigh.

Kate didn't answer, she wasn't sure what to say even if she tried to. She was saved having to when a pair of feet appeared between Gibbs and herself, closely followed by legs and the rest of Tony as he nudged his way between them, Gibbs's hand falling away from her thigh.

"Want me to go, first boss? Make sure it's clear." Tony said, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

Gibbs didn't answer, his eyes still locked on Kate. She took a bullet for him, the bullet that was lodged in her vest. He knew the bullet was meant for him, yet he also knew the bullet that had zoomed over their heads when he had pulled them all to the ground was meant for her. This was why he had rules, especially that rule. Yet rules didn't change how he felt, rules didn't stop him from falling deeper into them auburn eyes a little more each day.

"Boss?" Tony's questioning voice making him break his eye contact.

"Yeah, let me check with McGee first." Reaching up for his radio.

"McGee, what's it like down there?" Letting go of the button just as he heard sirens and tyres screeching to a halt nearby.

"Boos, local police department just arrived. A couple of officers are coming your way now." McGee replied.

"Okay, we're coming down now," Gibbs answered before stuffing his radio back in his pocket and standing up.

"Let's go, the cavalry has arrived."

Tony stood up and started to make his way down the stairs. Gibbs waited for Kate to gingerly stand, her hand never leaving her chest. His body and instincts took over before his mind could yell all the reasons what he was doing was wrong. He stepped back up one step so he was level with Kate and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side. He felt her tense briefly, then she seemed to sag into him, all her weight coming to rest against him as they made their way down the stairs, one step at a time.

When they reached the bottom they were met by a score of police officers, and none other Tobias Fornell. Gibbs so didn't want to have to deal with the FBI right now, especially with Kate still tucked against his side.

"Gibbs, anyone hurt?" He heard Fornell ask as he stopped and adjusted his hold on Kate.

"Hey, wounded man here!" Tony called out behind them all.

They all looked up to see Tony pointing at his blood-splattered face. Gibbs just shook his head and looked at Fornell.

"Tony took a tumble when Ka..," his grip on Kate's waist becoming tighter as he started to say her name but not finishing it. "We nearly got took out by a sniper on a roof somewhere south of here." Gibbs final finished.

"You want us to check it out?" Fornell asked, watching as his counterpart hung on tightly to his female team member.

"No, we've got it covered. Probably match the brass we already have. He deliberately doesn't police his brass, knowing I know it's him." Trying to keep his temper in check as he spoke.

"You sure it's him?" Fornell asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Yeah, he wasn't after me, he never was." The fingers of his right hand making slowly stroking motions on Kate's side under her black jacket.

"If you say so. I'll tie up here and let you get back, no doubt I'll be getting a call soon to bring everything to you." Fornell added.

"Thanks, Tobias. Tony, why are you still standing here? Go get checked over." Gibbs barked out as he led Kate to the nearest medic.

When Kate saw where Gibbs was steering her she went to protest.

"Gibbs, no, I, okay, really." Her voice betraying her as she sucked in a wince.

"Sure you are. How about we let them be the judge of that." Finally getting her to the back of an EMT truck.

As he gently got her to sit down, he saw Tony having his face treated off to the right. His eyes darted all over until they finally rested on McGee who was busy talking to one of Fornell FBI agents. His team was safe, for now. He knew Ari was still out there, still hell-bent on revenge of some sort. Now his revenge was focused on another member of his team, a member of his team that Ari knew would hurt him on a personal level if anything happened to her. He thought back to the conversation at the coffee shop.

" _So, how's Caitlin? I've thought about her often since our last meeting."_

 _He knew he was talking about when he kidnapped her and held her hostage._

" _Go near her and I don't care what government agency is watching your back, I will kill you." Gibbs ground out._

Gibbs would go to the ends of the earth for any member of his team, but with her, with her it was different. With her, things were deeper, stronger, more personal. After Jen, he swore that was it, never again. Rule twelve was made for a reason. Three wives should have taught him to stay clear of the opposite sex.

"All done boss," Tony's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What about Kate?" He asked instinctively, his eyes flitting over to see Kate stand up gingerly and hang on to her chest.

"Looks like she's done as well. Shall I shout for McGee before he asks for a transfer to the FBI?" Looking over to where McGee was still talking to one of the agents.

"McGee!" Gibbs beloved over all the noise.

McGee stopped talking and turned to face the direction his boss had shouted from. Sure enough, he saw Gibbs, Tony, and Kate all stood looking at him.

"Coming boss." He called out, picking up what was left of his case as he rushed over to the rest of his team.

"Ready boss," came two male voices, followed by a "ready Gibbs," from Kate.

Gibbs led the way over to the car, lucky it had been parked up the street and wasn't stuck in amongst all the commotion. He made sure to keep Kate at his side the whole way, his arm brushing hers as they walked. He would not let anything happen to her, even if it killed him in the process, she would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gibbs pulled up outside the NCIS building he switched the ignition off and let his eyes slip closed. His head fell back to the headrest and he took a deep breath, holding it, then let it slowly out through his nose. No one got out the car, all of them stayed seated waiting for him. When he looked across at Kate he saw she was asleep, the hand she had had resting on her chest now lay in her lap. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw both Tony and Tim watching him, both of them looking tired and in need of clean clothes and food. Again his mind wandered back to the night before.

* * *

 _After his meeting with Ari, he was placed, forced, put under, whatever term the director had used, under the protection of one Caitlyn Todd, ex-secret service agent. The director ordered him to follow her instructions as if they were his own, and that was final. He knew Kate well enough to know what she would do, anticipated she would have his house set up like Fort Knox, guards everywhere. He remembers sitting in the squad room, telling them all he was not having them sit around watching him build a boat. When he said he was staying put and they could all go home now of them moved, all rooted to the spot watching him. Even when Kate made him say he was staying put, promise if he left the building he would call her they still never moved. Kate did eventually move, only to sit back at her desk and slip her shoes off._

 _Tony moved and sat at his desk, pulling out a pizza menu from the bottom drawer of his desk. McGee was last to move, looking back at Tony and Kate as he made his way to his desk. He saw Tony with the pizza menu and stood back up, glancing at Gibbs as he passed. Gibbs knew they wouldn't go home, knew they would stick to him like glue, even if it was only Kate that had been assigned to protect him. He pulled out some files from a pile and started to go over them, paperwork wasn't as relaxing as building a boat but it would have to do._

 _He kept looking up from the files on and off, watching one of them make their way for coffee, or put a file away. At least they were finally getting the backlog of paperwork done. He saw Tong sprint to the elevator, no doubt to go down and collect the pizza and whatever the others had ordered. He sat back and drained his coffee cup, throwing the empty cup in the trash when he was done. He couldn't help smile when he saw Tony round the corner and both Kate and McGee jump up from their desks. McGee took something wrapped in silver foil from on top of the pizza box, while Kate took the white styrofoam box. He saw McGee sit down and open up what look like a wrap of some sort while Kate opened the box she had to reveal a salad of some sort. Tony was sat happily chewing his way through a huge piece of pizza, cheese hanging between his mouth and the end of the pizza. He shook his head and smiled before turning back to the reports in front of him._

 _About two hours later he looked up to see the only lights on we're the ones around their desks. Picking his coffee cup up he let a small smile play on his lips as he took in the sight of his now flaked out team. Opposite him was, of course, McGee, the baby of the family, he was sat upright in his chair fast asleep with his jacket draped over him. Moving over to Tony's desk he wasn't surprised by the sight that greeted him. Tony sat back in his chair, feet on the desk, asleep with his hand in the pizza box. He managed to move Tony's hand out the grease without disturbing him. Turning around he looked at Kate's desk and saw it was empty, Kate was nowhere in sight. Moving back he looked around the desk to the floor space behind it. Sure enough, there she was lying half under her desk with a blanket over her, sleeping like an angel. He couldn't help it, he bent down and pulled the blanket back up to cover her, smoothing it down over her shoulders. If she wasn't his agent, wasn't on his team, then he would have happily have sat beside her and watched her sleep, tuned the protector into the protected. He couldn't shake the dream he had had early of seeing her in down in autopsy, seeing her cold lifeless body, a single shot to the forehead._

 _Standing up when he was satisfied she was covered and warm he made he way to the window, looked out into the night. He was out there somewhere, out there and after him and his team. He was going to find him._

* * *

"Let's get inside. I'm sure Abby and Ducky are waiting for us." Gibbs spoke quietly to the men in the back.

They both nodded and opened the car doors as quietly as possible, then closing them just as quietly. Gibbs turned to face Kate, his guilt coming back tenfold. It was his fault she was here, his fault she had been put through everything she had been through. The bullet still lodged in her jacket was meant for him, the pain she was in was his fault, everything was his fault.

"Kate, wake up we're back." He said gently as he reached across and placed his hand on top of hers.

Kate woke with a start, then groaned with the pain in her chest.

"What did they say when they checked you over Kate?" He asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't let them look." Holding her hand up to silence Gibbs as she heard him start to protest. "Told them I'd been shot at, vest took the bullet, my chest was hurting a little with the impact. Not much they can do Gibbs, it's going to be worse by morning, you know that." Reaching to undo her seatbelt when she finished talking.

"Fine, Ducky will check you out, don't argue." He barked out, a little more harshly than he meant too.

"Okay, if it makes you happy." Agreeing just so she could get out the car.

Gibbs got out and made his way around to her side of the car, he held the door open and offered her his hand to help her. He knew she wouldn't take, not in broad daylight, right outside the NCIS building. After shutting the car door he stayed by her side until they reached the front door, stepping away so they could enter the building one behind the other. When they reached the elevator Gibbs told Tony and McGee to go and get freshened up, and grab some food if they could.

"Where you two going?" Tony asked as Gibbs and Kate didn't follow them into the elevator.

"Ducky, this one didn't get checked over properly." Tilting his head towards Kate.

"Gibbs do we have to do this now? I'm tired, dirty, and I hurt like hell. Can't I sleep first, then get checked over?" Her voice sounding groggy and just a little childlike.

"Nope, agents that get shot tend to need checking over. No acceptions Kate." He said as he guided her into the elevator as the doors opened.

Once inside, he pushed the button for autopsy and stepped back. Kate had leaned sideways on the wall, her eyes closed as she rested her head against the cool metal. When the doors opened again she opened them and stood upright, her mouth curving in a silent wince. Again Gibbs stepped up to her and slid his arm around her waist for support, pulling her gently towards him. Walking out the lift he stopped just outside the autopsy doors and his eyes locked on the black body bag lying on one of the autopsy tables. His nightmare came back full force and he had to steel himself against the rush of emotions. Kate sensed his hesitation, his body going rigid against her own.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" She asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"Nothing, let's go," Gibbs answered, hoping she wouldn't push for more.

Kate knew he was lying, holding something back. She followed his gaze to the black bag on the table and then looked back at his face. He had closed himself off, buried whatever was bothering him.

"Gibbs, Kate, glad to see you both back in one piece. Where are the others?" The doctor asked as he peeled off his gloves and disposed of them in the trash.

"Upstairs, hopefully getting cleaned up and eating. Kate needs check over, tried getting her checked at the scene, she refused apparently." Helping Kate to one of the flat autopsy tables.

"What exactly happened? All we've heard is bits and pieces filtered through from the FBI and the TV." Looking at the way Gibbs had his arm around Kate and she was leaning heavily on him.

"Shot at, point blank range." Seeing the doctor pale at his words. "Vest caught it, thank god." The last bit slipping out before he could stop it. "We had to do a fair bit of crawling to, across a roof." Looking down at both his and Kate's scruffy pants knees.

"Okay my dear, let's get you on here and comfortable, then we'll take a peak," Ducky said in his sweetest voice to Kate.

Kate turned her back to the ME, Gibbs still at her side. Gibbs let go and stood in front of her as placed both hands on the table to push herself up but failed miserably. She was beyond tired, and she hurt everywhere. Gibbs stepped forward and placed a hand on Kate's hips, lifting her easily onto the table. When she was up he didn't let go, only loosened his grip.

Ducky stood and watched with a mix of wonder and trepidation. He had seen Gibbs like this before, tender and attentive. Yet he was married then, supposedly in love. This wasn't supposed to happen, he had made a rule so he wasn't supposed to let it happen. Yet now, watching as helped Kate up onto the table, helped her remove her jacket and vest, his fingers lingering a little too long on the shiny slug impaled in the vest. He had watched them from the start, saw how they both looked at each other. Heard how she stood up to him, challenged him, pushed him. He saw how badly he was affected when Ari kidnapped her, saw him push everyone until she was safe and back where she belonged. This was more than friendship, this was deeper, more tangible. He knew it wasn't one side, seeing Kate accept his offer of help proved that. Kate never let anyone help, ever. When she was finally settled Gibbs stepped back as Ducky slipped on his gloves.

"Right, where would you like me to start dear? Chest or knees?" Looking between Kate and Gibbs.

"Chest, Ducky. Scraped knees I can handle." Laughing a little as she spoke.

"Chest it is then." Reaching out for the hem of her top.

"I'll be just over there." Gibbs spluttered out when he saw Ducky take hold of the bottom of Kate's top.

He turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked down at the slender hand wrapped around his wrist before looking over his shoulder at Kate.

"Stay, please." Was all she said as she pulled him back towards her.

He could never say no to her. Turning back around he moved his arm just enough so her hand slid down over his hand. Before she could pull it away he turned his over and linked his fingers through hers, squeezing gently as he did. Kate gave him a weak smile as his eyes locked with hers. Ducky still had his hands resting on Kate's stomach but hadn't moved her top. Kate looked at Ducky and nodded her confirmation for him to continue. Ducky slowly rolled the top up, revealing more and more of Kate's stomach. Gibbs kept his eyes locked with Kate's, he wouldn't look without her consent.

"Well dear, that's bullets definitely left its mark. That's some size bruise you have already. Maybe I should do a quick x-ray just to be sure. That okay with you?" Looking up at Kate as he asked the question.

"Sure, Ducky." Kate yawned in reply.

Ducky hurried off leaving Kate and Gibbs alone. Gibbs hadn't moved, he still had his eyes fixed on Kate. She knew he was doing it for her modesty, but she also knew he'd want to see the damage.

"You can look you know, I don't bite." Squeezing his hand for confirmation.

Gibbs nodded his head then slowly turned to look down at Kate's exposed stomach. What he saw made his stomach knot, his hands instinctively clenching as he fought against the lump in his throat. The problem with his hands clenching was he was still holding one of Kate's hands. Kate both saw his face and felt the vice-like grip on her hand when he saw her stomach and chest.

"Gibbs, bruises heal. I'm alive and so are you. That's what matters the most." Squeezing his hand back.

"That should have been me," his right hand coming up and hovering over the bruise covering Kate's stomach. "They were aiming for me."

"Yes, they were. And I did my job, protecting you. I will never be sorry for that." Bringing her left hand up and placing it on top of his still hovering right hand.

Keeping her gaze fixed with his she slowly lowered both their hands, watching for any sign of discomfort or resistance from him. When she saw none she placed his hand gently on the bruise and smiled a little.

"See, I didn't break. I'll heal Gibbs." Her fingers stroking the back of his hand where it rested on her.

He moved his thumb ever so slightly back and forth, stroking lightly over the black and blue skin. Her skin was so perfect and soft, excluding the bruise of course. He could make out a few tiny freckles running down her side, small enough to be missed if you went looking properly. His thumb continued its small movements, his blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

"I'm sorry, Kate." He whispered.

"Never say you're sorry, Gibbs, remember." Her voice a mere whisper in the empty room.

"Rules are meant to bent, or broken if the need is sufficient enough." A small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

When they heard the swoosh of the autopsy doors open Gibbs reluctantly removed his hand from Kate, but not before he dragged the pads and tips of each finger over her skin as he lifted his hand. He saw the way she shivered slightly at the sensations his touched caused and couldn't hold back the smug grin. He wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Kate dear, are you cold?" The doctor asked as he stepped up to the table Kate was lying on.

Kate blushed slightly but recovered quickly.

"These tables aren't the warmest, Ducky. Then again, don't suppose you get many complaints about that do you." Covering her embarrassment with a joke.

"Funny enough no, and Jethro here never complains when he sleeps on one." The doctor looking at the still smiling Gibbs and Kate.

"Nope never had a problem with them." Laughing as he saw Kate shake her head.

"Rights, let get you next door for you x-Ray, then we can look at your knees, and anywhere else that's hurts." He added in knowing Kate was as stubborn as Gibbs.

"Here, let me help you." Gibbs offered as Kate tried to sit up.

Kate didn't get a chance to reply before she found herself with two strong arms around. He was so gentle with her as he helped her sit up, then lifted her clear of the table to stand up. When she swayed a little he didn't hesitate to scoop her up and carry her.

"Gibbs, put me down, I'm quite capable of walking." She said, trying to sound angry but failing when she yawned.

"Humour me, okay." He whispered in her ear as he settled her against his chest and started to walk across the room.

"Fine," she mumbled against his chest, the argument dying away as she nuzzled her face into his soft shirt.

Placing her on the X-ray table he stepped back until Ducky had placed all the plates in place so he could make sure he had covered her full chest and stomach. They both went and stood behind the screen so Ducky could perform the X-Ray. He was just about to press the button when he remembered something.

"Caitlyn, I almost forget to ask, you being alive and all. Any chance you could be pregnant?" Poking his head around the screen as he spoke.

Gibbs swallowed hard, the idea of Kate being pregnant did strange things to his inside.

"God no, Ducky. Definitely not." Kate responded laughing.

"Just checking dear." Ducky response before pressing the button.

"All done," Ducky called out as he stepped around Gibbs and went towards Kate.

Gibbs hung back until Ducky had cleared away the X-ray plates before walking up to Kate.

"Where do want her Ducky?" Gibbs called out as he rested a hand on Kate's shoulder to stop her getting up.

"She can stay there if she's comfortable, saves her getting cold on an autopsy table." Ducky chuckled knowing full well it wasn't the cold table that made Kate shiver.

Ducky disappeared to get the medikit leaving Kate and Gibbs alone again. Gibbs looked up at Kate and saw her eyes were getting heavy, the tiredness finally catching up with her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, no sleeping yet. Ducky still hasn't finished with you yet."

"Just five minutes, then I'll get up." Her speech slurred with tiredness.

"No can do, soon as he's finished we'll get you home and tucked up in bed, okay." Reaching up and brushing her bangs out her eye.

"Mhhh," she mumbled as she turned her head into the hand moving her hair.

Ducky was stood in the doorway watching the exchange between them. He was touched by how gentle Gibbs was being with Kate, the tough ex-marine and NCIS agent shut away, if only briefly. Seeing the deep affection radiating from them was rather romantic, more so considering it was Gibbs. The man deserved some happiness, so did Kate, and so what if they found it together, he would be happy for them both.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known, watching as Gibbs quickly withdrew his hand from Kate's face. Stopping level what Kate's knees he rolled up one pant leg, then the other, not bothering to make small talk as he worked. Her knees were indeed grazed and bleeding, nothing a quick clean wouldn't sort out. He worked quickly and quietly, touching as little as possible. He swore blind at one point she had actually fallen asleep, her cheats rising and falling steadily. When he was finished he closed the medikit box and went over to dispose of the trash.

"Kate, time to wake up, you're all done." Leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I'll just sleep here if it's all the same." Turning on her side and reaching out for Gibbs as she did.

"Nope, you need your bed, come on." Unraveling his upper body from Kate's grasp.

With some coaxing, he got her standing up, or at least upright if leaning on him classed as upright.

"There's no breaks showing on the x-ray, Jethro, she was lucky," Ducky said as he followed them out the door and back through autopsy to the elevator.

"No Ducky, I'm the one who's lucky." His glance straying to the body bag on the table.

"I know you are Jethro. Take her home." Ducky said as he stopped at the doors to autopsy he watched as they entered the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride up was short, Kate still sticking to Gibbs like glue until the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors started to open. Kate eased herself away from Gibbs, even when he protested and tried to hold her to him. She was trying to pull herself right before anyone saw her. She may have been shot at, had very little sleep, had very little to eat since the night before, and generally looked like crap, but there was no way anyone but Gibbs and Ducky would see her not looking half decent.

"They won't think any less of you, Kate," Gibbs spoke softly from just behind her.

"This is Tony, not giving him the chance to." But smiled at the fact he knew what she was doing, and thinking.

Gibbs just chuckled and gestured for her to exit before him. As they rounded the corner and started to walk towards their little part of the squad room Tony looked up and saw them.

"Boss, Kate, how you doing?" His voice for once genuinely filled with what sounded like concern.

"I'm fine, Tony. A few scraps and a hell of a bruise, but still alive." Walking around her desk and sitting down. "You cleaned up well, enjoy the cold pizza?" Looking at the now empty pizza box on his desk.

"It was nice, not as nice as last night, but still edible." Picking the empty box up and dropping it in the trash. "What about you? You ate yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to order something in and get the report done for today." Digging around in her drawer for a menu.

"No ordering in. Go home, all of you. It's late and you all need to sleep, in a bed." Gibbs barked out from his desk.

"Yes, boss." Was heard from both Tony and McGee, while Kate just sat unmoving at her desk.

"Kate, you coming?" Tony called out as he stopped in front of her desk.

"I'm taking her home, DiNozzo. She's in no state to drive." Gibbs announced to both Tony and Kate.

"Sure things boss, see you both tomorrow." Heading straight for the elevator before he was stopped.

McGee stopped at Kate's desk on the way past and looked at her.

"Good night Kate, glad you're okay," before dashing off after Tony.

"Get your things Kate, I'm taking you home," Gibbs said as he unclipped his gun and removed the magazine from it, placing both in the drawer of his desk and locking it.

Kate heard Gibbs speak so turned to look at him. The image of him from the nightmare flashed before her and she sucked in a sharp breath, causing Gibbs to stand up and look directly at her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Seeing the colour drain from Kate's face.

Kate shook herself mentally and stood up, picking up her coat and bag as she went.

"Nothing, I'm okay. I can drive myself home you know, I don't need a bodyguard." Walking around her desk and turning to face Gibbs.

"Neither did I but I got one." Coming to stand beside her as he put his coat on.

They walked to the elevator and Kate pressed the button first. When the elevator arrived the door opened and they were nearly barrelled over when Abby came bounding out. Gibbs was quick, his arms coming up and pulling Kate towards him to save her from falling.

"Abby, slow down, what's the emergency?" Steadying Kate against his chest.

"I just saw Tony and he's okay, so are you guys. I had a nightmare and Tony's face was covered in blood, and it wasn't his. I had a horrible feeling something was going to happen to one of you guys, I can't lose any of you, I need you all." Abby rushed out before stepping up and wrapping both her arms around Kate and Gibbs together.

"Everyone's alive Abs, just taking Kate home." He replied as he loosened his grip a little on Kate so he could hug Abby back.

"Ducky said Kate got shot. Are you okay Kate?" Abby asked, finally letting go of them both and stepping back so she could see Kate fully.

"Yes Abs, I'm fine. A little bruised that's all." Kate answered, leaving her arm that she had used to anchor herself around Gibbs' waists.

Abby noticed the way Kate was still holding on to Gibbs, and vice versa. She just smiled and looked at them both. Gibbs said he was taking her home, he hadn't specified whose home though. That thought made Abby smile even more.

"Well, as long as everyone is okay. Have a good night guys, you deserve some rest." Stepping sideways when the elevator doors opened again and a cleaning lady exited with her cart.

"Night, Abs." Both Kate and Gibbs said as they got in the elevator and pressed the button to take them down.

The last thing they saw as the doors closed was Abby's smiling face.

Walking out the building and across to Gibbs car, Kate yawned, then shivered when the wind blew around them. Gibbs opened the passenger door first and helped her climb in, shutting the door when she was safely inside. Moving around to the driver's side he scanned the area, his senses still on high alert knowing Ari was still out there, and still after himself and Kate. When he started the car he cranked the heating up and fastened his own seat belt, before sticking the car in reverse and pulling out the parking lot.

Driving along the darkening streets, he kept looking over at Kate when he stopped at lights and junctions. He saw as she slowly succumbs to sleep, her body sinking lower in the seat. He knew she would be mad as hell when she woke up and found she wasn't at home, yet he would happily deal with that as long as she was safe. When he pulled up outside his house he looked around before getting out the car, he was still on high alert. Checking the street looked clear, he made his way around the car and opened the passenger door.

"Kate, wake up, we're home." Giving her a gentle nudge as he spoke.

"What." She mumbled groggily as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Home, come on." Reaching across her and undoing her seat belt.

"This isn't my house Gibbs, I can take care of myself." Crossing her arms over her chest.

"That you can, but that bastard's still out there. Until he's not, well, you can stay with me." Trying to sound as if it an everyday type of thing to suggest.

"I'm too tired to argue, and cold again now." Sitting up and taking a sharp breath in.

Helping her out the car, he waited until she was stood beside him before using his foot to shut the door. Without thinking he slid his arm around her waist and pulled into his side before starting the short walk up to his front door. Arriving at the door he turned the handle and opened it, using his elbow to keep it open.

"You still don't lock your door do you." Yawning and shivering at the same time.

"Nope, nothing worth keeping safe, until now." Shutting the door and using his keys to lock it.

Kate felt a huge sense of gratitude and love well up inside her at his word. He would do anything to keep her safe, even when it meant locking his own front door. Walking her slowly over to the couch he sat her down and made his way into the kitchen.

"Take your jacket off and get comfortable, I'll make some food and then it's straight to bed for you." The sound of cupboard doors drowning out some of his words.

Kate managed to wriggle out her jacket and sit back, a stack of cushions cocooning her body. She let herself relax and closed her eyes, listening to the noises coming from the kitchen and the smell of wood and something she could only describe as unique to Gibbs invading her nostrils. She hadn't realized she had dozed off until she felt the couch shift and she heard her name.

"Here, before it gets cold." A plate appearing in front of her as she blinked a few times to focus.

"Thanks, it becoming a habit today of you waking me up." Taking the plate and looking at what had been cooked.

"Not the best, but its food and it's hot." She heard him say between mouthfuls.

Taking her fork she twisted the noodles around it, making sure to dip them in the sauce and meat at the side of the plate before putting it in her mouth. She chewed hesitantly, not sure what she was even eating. When her palate decided it wasn't poisoned she took another bite. Considering she didn't even know Gibbs could cook, it was actually quite nice. After the first few mouthfuls, she ate with gusto, her stomach reminding her how long it was since she last ate. Gibbs finished first, his empty plate being swapped for a steaming cup of what was no doubt coffee. When she was finished she went to sit forward and put the plate on the table but was saved the trouble. Her plate was removed from her hand and she was passed a mug of something.

"How come I get," stopping to take a drink and find out what she had. "Hot chocolate and you get coffee?" Her tone as serious as she could muster.

"You need sleep, I don't, just yet." Adding the just yet on the end to cover all his bases.

"I didn't know you could cook, learn something new every day." Snuggling back into her pillow pile.

"You think with three ex-wives I haven't learnt how to cook? Had to eat something other than takeout." Smiling as she smiled at his response.

Kate drank her chocolate in silence, the drink and her tiredness combined to have her dozing off where she sat. Gibbs took the cup away from her before she dropped it.

"Let me just check I locked everything, then we go up to bed." Standing up and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

She heard him moving around but don't pay any attention until she felt his hand on hers. He helped her up and then led her across the room and up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs he made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Here, clothes to change into, they'll do until we get some of yours from home. Get changed then I'll take you to your room." Closing the door over but not shutting it completely.

With some difficulty she managed to peel her own clothes off, all the while avoiding looking in the mirror when she changed. When she was done she used the facilities and then picked up the orange toothbrush. She was about to call out and ask him if he had a spare when he spoke from the other side of the door.

"Just use that toothbrush, I'll pick another one up tomorrow." His footsteps growing softer as he moved away again.

She brushed her teeth and removed her hair scrunch, fluffing her hair after it was out. When she opened the bathroom door she found Gibbs stood waiting for her. He took her hand and led her through the upstairs of the house to what she thought was the guest room. When he pushed the door open and she saw the queen size bed she gasped.

"Gibbs this is your room, I'll sleep in the guest," but her sentence was halted by his fingers covering her lips.

"You got shot today, for me, and because of me. I will not have you sleeping in the tiny guest bed Kate." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Gibbs," was all she managed to say, her focus on the mix of emotions swirling in his cobalt blue eyes.

He led her to the bed and turned to the set of drawers under the window. After digging around he returned with what looked like a faded NIS t-shirt and a pair of boxers shorts. Kate looked them both and smiled as she examined the shorts.

"Always pegged you for a briefs guy Gibbs." Laughing a little at the shorts.

"Not going there, Kate. I'm going for a shower." Turning and leaving the room.

Gibbs left Kate standing beside his bed as he went to shower. He went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him but not locking it. Stripping off his shirt, t-shirt, pants and underwear, he dropped them all in the laundry hamper. Stepping up to the sink he rested both his hand on it and looked at himself in the mirror. The first thing to stand out was the still pink jagged skin on his shoulder. The bastard had paid for that one. Then he took in other scars and marks on his torso and arms. Some were from his time as a marine, some were simple cuts from building boats. He was no young man, yet he kept in shape, the job making sure he did. Standing looking at himself was not helping him get showered and in bed. Turning the shower on he stepped in, not even waiting for the water to heat up. Getting washed his mind wandered to seeing Kate lying on the autopsy table while Ducky examined her. The feel of her skin, the shiver she gave as he stroked his fingers across her. Certain parts of his anatomy started to respond to the mental images of her. He needed to think of something else, especial with her just across the hall. Seeing her yell shooter and dive across to stop him being shot, lying motionless on the ground did the trick.

When he was washed and dried he left the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely wrapped around his waist. He was about to enter the guest room when the door to his bedroom opened, Kate stepping out and gasping at the sight in front of her. Gibbs's heart sank a little, he had heard the gasping sound Kate had made, obviously the sight of a man his age was not to her taste. Turning slowly he was surprised at how close she had come to where he stood. He was just about to mumble out a quick apology when she did some something that shocked and surprised him, as well as making his heart rate increase. She lifted her right hand and let her fingers gingerly touch the scar on his left shoulder. It didn't hurt as such, just nagged at him when it was cold or wet.

"I'm sorry, I should have stabbed him when I had the chance." Her words coming out a mere whisper in the too quiet house.

"Not your fault. I should have been a better shot and he wouldn't have been able to target you, or Abby." Her fingers still stroking over his shoulder as he spoke.

"We both made mistakes, how does that sound?" Her fingers stilling as she rested her palm against his shoulder and brought her other hand to rest against her abdomen.

Using his left hand he reached up and placed his hand over hers on his shoulder, while his right hand went up and across to rested on top of where hers was on her abdomen. They both stood silently, neither sure when they had got to being okay with touching each other stage. It was Gibbs who moved first, slowly withdrawing his hands from hers.

"You should get to bed, you hardly slept last night." Taking a step back from her.

He watched as her eyes roamed over his body, her pupils dilating slightly as they lingered on the towel that covered very little of him. He couldn't help but smile a little, maybe he wasn't so washed up as he had first thought.

"Good night, Kate." He said as he turned and headed through the doorway of the guest room.

Closing the door behind him, his smile turned into a full-blown grin, he hadn't felt this way in a long time, well, at least since he met wife number three anyway. The amount of time he had spent stood with Kate had dried him off, so he removed the towel and threw it on the chair. He considered putting on clean boxers and a shirt but it was a nice evening and the bed was made properly so he decided to forgo clothing and climbed straight into bed. His team was safe, Kate was safe, in his house, in his bed. He could finally get some rest.

Across the hall, Kate went to the bathroom then walked back to the bedroom. She paused just outside the guest room, listening for any sound of movement. When she heard nothing she quickly went into Gibbs's bedroom and closed the door over. Turning the light off she pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in. The moonlight shone in through the window, no blinds or drapes to block it out. Kate settled down in the bed and pulled the thick covers up, tucking them all around her and under her chin. The smell of sawdust, wood, and 'Gibbs' washed over and she smiled. She was alive, she was safe, so were Tony, Mcgee and Abby. Ducky was safe with his mother, and Gibbs, Gibbs was across the hall, her knight, her protector, her friend. He was also her boss, but she swept that thought away, after what had happened she couldn't deal with Gibbs being boss, not right at that moment, not when she was in his bed, surrounded by everything Gibbs. Taking a deep breath she finally gave in to sleep, her eyes closing within a minute as her breathing evened out. Everything was peaceful and as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was a light sleeper, he always had been. Too many years as a marine had serviced to make him rouse at the faintest noise. He felt like he had just got to sleep when he heard the first ring of his phone. Sitting upright he quickly answered it, he didn't want it to wake Kate up.

"Gibbs." He tried growling into the small receiver but came off sounding more like a confused bear.

"Boss, sorry to bother you. You're needed in MTAC ASAP." Tony said as he held the phone a little away from his ear, waiting for no doubt for the bark of orders.

"Okay, I'll be in as soon as I can." Snapping the phone shut with his usual lack of decorum.

Gibbs got up and quickly got dressed. He was glad he used the spare room to store clothes as well as in his own room. Creeping quietly across the hall he nudged open his bedroom door and looked in on the figure curled up in his bed. He couldn't make out much of her face as it was covered by strands of her dark hair. The rain that they had been told wouldn't come, had indeed come, in full force so the room was now dark with the rain hitting the window and obscuring the street lights outside.

"Sleep well, Kate." He whispered as he stepped back and closed the door over.

He went and checked every inch of the house, making sure it was locked and secure. He put his coat on and picked up his keys and phone, making sure he double locked the door on the way out. When he got in the car he pulled out his phone and made a quick call, calling in a favour before he headed back into the office. When he pulled up he considered running but didn't bother, he was still going to get wet either way. When he got in he found two very wet agents. They had found Ari's sniper nest and retrieved his brass. After telling them to go get changed, and continue looking for more evidence to point to Ari he decided coffee was needed before he dealt with anything else.

His trip to the coffee shop was mundane, wet, but mundane. He was just walking past Abby's lab on his way back in when he heard the distinct wiz of a bullet and then shattering glass. Dropping his coffee he ran inside and went straight to Abby's lab. He was surprised to find Tony there, Abby tucked safely at his side. Switching all the lights off he went and sat with Abby, promising to keep her safe as he kissed her head. Gibbs decided then they should all stick in pairs at least, safety in numbers and all that. He went up to grab himself clean, dry clothes before going to the evidence garage to find McGee and Abby going over the car from the side of the warehouse. They were pulling out slugs and casing from the various weapons fired around the car. Tony came in and said he had followed up with the shooting from the park and they had evidence coming in from there. Gibbs nodded and left the three of them to work while he finally headed up to MTAC.

When he arrived in MTAC the room was very busy, everyone staring at the multiple screens on the wall. He took a seat beside director Moran, who asked questions about the case, and more specifically if he was sure it was Ari. Gibbs gave a good argument as to why he was sure it was Ari, but the director said he was to stay away for Ari, concentrate on the case at hand and then walk away, forgetting getting Ari. It was then the director dropped a bombshell, he was stepping down as director, taking a position in homeland security. Gibbs asked who would be taking his place. Moran stepped away and called out,

"He's all yours now director."

A figure that was sat in the front row stood up and turned to face him. He couldn't believe, there stood Jenny Shepard, his old partner from six years ago. They made small talk, each becoming familiar with the other again. As they left MTAC, they talked about the case, Gibbs pointing out the fact that no one would stand in his way and stop him from getting Ari, including her.

"On the job, it's director Shepard or ma'am." Standing to her full height as she issued her first order to him.

"What about off the job?" He replied, knowing he was baiting her.

"There won't be any off the job." She answered, nipping her quick retort in the bud.

"That's a shame, Jen, you made a damn fine agent, especially undercover." His eyes twinkling a little as he added the last two words.

"We'll talk about this more in private." She added, trying to end the conversation.

"We'll talk in the car on the way to my house." Walking away towards the elevators.

After he pointed out he was hunting a sniper and had a case to wrap up she agreed. Checking with Tony before he left, he told him to tell everyone to stay in the building and that McGee was on protection detail with Abby. He hadn't been gone five minutes when a young, dark-haired woman came in asking for Gibbs. Tony said Gibbs was unavailable and offered to help. After a quick exchange of friendly hostilities, he found out her name was Ziva David, and she had been sent to stop Gibbs killing Ari. Tony wished her luck, she was going to need it when he wanted him dead as well.

Arriving at Gibbs house, he unlocked the door and turned to way at the car parked opposite. He did a few hand gestures and watched as the car drove off. Stepping aside he let Jen past him and motioned for her to go to the basement, he didn't want her waking Kate up if she was still sleeping. He flicked the lights on in the basement then headed upstairs to check on Kate. He didn't have to open the bedroom door as it was already open, his view of the bed unobstructed. Kate was still sleeping, her body curled around the pillows that should have been on the side he normally slept on. He found the gesture quite touching in a way, her body seeking out comfort from him when she was alone. He tiptoed inside, stepping over the creaky floorboard to reach the bed. Sitting down as gently as he could, he turned slightly so he was looking down at Kate. She looked like an angel, her dark hair fanned out on the cream pillow, her skin looking pale against the contrasting black sheet. He reached over and brushed from hair away from her face so he could see all of her. He didn't get to look at her uninterrupted very often, and when he did he wanted to see all of her. As his fingers brushed her cheek she stirred, her eyes flickering open.

"Gibbs." She slurred out, her voice and throat still asleep.

"Yeah, I'm here. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you." Stroking her cheek as her eyes drifted shut again. "You're safe now, sleep, my angel." Leaning in and kissing her forehead as he whispered the last few words. As he sat up he saw a ghost of a smile on Kate's lips, causing him to smile a little. She may be sleeping but she didn't miss anything. Getting off the bed, he quickly and quietly gathered up clean clothes and headed back out the room, but not before glancing at Kate one last time.

When he walked into the basement he found Jen sat on his stool in the far corner.

"Is this the boat you were building six years ago." Knowing she could get him to talk about boats.

"Nope." His answer curt and to the point.

She then quizzed him over the last boat and why he had burnt it. She couldn't help but goaded him, especially about him his ex-wives.

Then as quick as anything the subject was back to work and another argument started over how she had become director over a field agent. When he made a dig about politics and who would she be dining with, he was shocked and concerned by her answer. When she said it was with CBS, he told her why she should cancel, told her Ari was after his team, women first. If she did the interim she was putting herself harm's way. He finally managed to convince her that to postpone the interview, at least for a few day.

Back in the office Tony was being driven nuts by Ziva. She knew his whole life story, and they hadn't dated, that's should be a criminal offence. He was starting to get frustrated when he saw Gibbs exited the elevator with the woman he had left with earlier. Both men were shocked when the woman greeted each other by name, kissing each other night the form of a traditional greeting between friends.

Gibbs walked past Tony's desk and Tony followed him.

"You first," Gibbs asked as he stepped behind his desk.

"Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to stop you killing Ari. Yours?"

"Director Jeremy Shepard, same mission." Watching as the women talked.

"Which agency?" Tony asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Ours."

Tony started to laugh a little until Gibbs pinned him with the famous glare. They both watched as the women walked over and Jenny introduced her friend. She gave them a quick low down on Ziva, how they met, what they had been working on together. Just then Ziva's phone rang and both women moved away. Jenny took a seat at Kate's desk while Ziva answered her call. When she was finished Gibbs couldn't help it, he had to push, has to ask questions. When he pushed Ziva for information she slipped up, she just hadn't realised it, or so he hoped. Gibbs pushed more, knowing he was baiting her. Jenny had seen enough, she stood up and intervened, assuring Ziva no action would be taken against Ari without proof. Gibbs watched as Ziva and Jenny left, his blood boiling.

"Abby's lab, now Tony." Gibbs barked out as he passed Tony's desk.

When they entered the elevator and the doors closed Gibbs stepped right up to Tony and told him he wanted him on Ziva's ass. Tony had to make a wisecrack, which earned him a head slap. Tony quickly agreed, even before he explained that Ziva must be in contact with Ari, or she wouldn't know who hung up the call first. Tony stayed in the elevator when Gibbs left heading to see Abby, he had some stalking to do.

Abby had lined up all six rifles that matched the weapon calibre that Ari had dumped. She had managed to rule out three, leaving two near identical ones, and of course, the weapon Gibbs himself used when he was a marine sniper. Gibbs looked over at the weapons and asked McGee to check all weapons sold in the area in the last … He was about to leave when Abby stopped him. She knew there was something bothering him, really bothering him. When he told her she wished he hadn't. He explained that as a marine he had fired the exact same bullets used by Ari and that the name used by marines for the weapon he was sure was the one, was a 'Kate'. Abby's heart sank, the weapon Ari had tried to kill Kate with, and herself, had a special meaning to him, and Ari knew it, singling it out from the other options.

Ducky was just finishing up in autopsy when his phone rang, and the office phone at that. He didn't really want another case, not right now. He knew he had to answer it though, it was after all his job. He was most surprised to hear Gerald's voice on the other end, closely followed by a voice which at first he didn't recognise. It was until the other person spoke a little more that he worked it out. Ari had Gerald.


	5. Chapter 5

Ducky knew what he was agreeing to was not wise, not wise at all, but this was Gerald, and he had to do it. Getting his coat and hat he headed to the elevator, hoping he wasn't spotted on the way out. His luck was out when the doors opened and there stood Jenny Shepard. He supposed it could have been worse, it could have Gibbs. He made small talk with the new director, congratulated her on her promotion, exchanged pleasantries as they rode down to the main lobby and entrance. Ducky let Jenny out first, the gentleman in him shining through. He parted ways with Jenny as quickly as he could and headed out towards his car. Getting in, he started the engine and pushed the clutch in, putting the car in first gear with the gear stick. As he pulled away he could have sworn he saw Gibbs coming out the building, obviously chasing someone the speed he was going at.

Gibbs had heard Ducky's voice in the elevator, he instantly stood up and raced after it, he needed to catch Ducky asap. When banging the elevator door button did nothing he gave up and took the stairs, reaching the lobby as the elevator doors closed on another set of people. Gibbs pushed past people to try and catch Ducky, the man may be old, but nowhere near old enough to be stopped. As Gibbs ran through the now open doors he caught a glimpse of Ducky's car pulling off the lot. Cursing under his breath he raced back inside, people making a wide gap for him to run through. When he made it back up to his desk he saw Abby and McGee sat at his desk, obviously, she had done with her testing and was sick of McGee hovering around her lab. Picking his phone up hit hot the speed dial for Ducky's cell. There was no way he was going to let that bastard take out one more of his team. After several attempts of trying to get through, he ended up leaving a message, pointing out which part of no one is to leave the building didn't include him.

McGee was sat running a check on Ducky's phone when he saw a call had come into autopsy. Checking it he saw it was from Gerald. It had been a year since he had been in touch with NCIS since Ari had shot him. Gibbs asked for a trace on Gerald's mobile, then Ducky's. Abby tried to stay positive, saying they had met for drinks, a catch-up. When the phones showed to be together in a remote part of town in a park Gibbs knew then, his gut was right, Ari had them both.

"McGee, get a BOLO out on Ducky's Morgan." Grabbing his jacket and heading towards the elevator.

"For no one leaving the building, a lot of people are leaving the building," Abby added a little sadly.

When Ducky met up with Gerald he instructed him to go straight to NCIS and report in. What he hadn't counted on was Gerald being unable to drive his manual British car. After stalling it several times Ducky yelled for him to give up, Ari telling him there was no need as Gerald was free to go. Gerald and Duck again traded places, Gerald returning to his car with Ari and Ducky taking Ducky's Morgan.

Tony was having way too much fun tailing Ziva. Between swimsuits and nearly naked women, he was happy. Yet, no matter how much he was enjoying the sight he was on the ball. He managed to find a fake passport and travel documents Ziva had bought and exchanged with a courier to deliver to Ari.

Gibbs found the park that Gerald and Ducky were supposed to be in. After searching and getting McGee to check the position, he found both phones dumped in the park. Walking back to his car he rang McGee who said Gerald had just walked in. He sped off towards the NCIS, hoping to finally get answers when he was there.

When he got back he rang Tony, only for the signal to drift in and out. The only thing he could make out was the hotel he was at and Tony yelling he wanted pizza. He started the car and drove to meet Tony, stopping to pick the pizza up on the way. He was still a bastard, as Kate kept reminding him, yet his team was being targeted and he didn't want to lose any of them, they were his family. When he met Tony he passed Tony the pizza and ended up having to stop him eating it so he could a full report. Gibbs rang McGee while Tony ate, asking McGee to put a passport alert out for Ari's fake passport. Just as he finished on the phone Tony pointed out the woman sent as a courier to deliver the fake passport to Ari. Tony was ordered to stay with Ziva while Gibbs sped off after the taxi the courier was in. He hadn't gone three block when he saw Ducky's Morgan coming down the street in the opposite direction. His team was more important. Swinging his car onto the opposite side of the road and blocking whoever was driving Ducky's Morgan from moving. He got out his car and aimed his weapon at Ducky's Morgan, yelling for Ari to get out. Slowly Ducky appeared, waving his arms. After a heated exchange between the old friends, Gibbs found out why he had taken Ducky and that he was used as a distraction from him following the courier of the fake documents.

Gibbs rang McGee again asking him to trace the cab that he had lost track of and cancel the BOLO on Ducky's car since he was safe. Hanging up he tells Ducky to head back in while he has someone to speak to. Gibbs gets in his car and drives off, leaving Sucky stood in the street.

When he pulled up at Jen's house he wasn't sure why he had done it. She wasn't a field agent anymore, she was his boss now. Yet his gut told him she was just who he needed. Looking up at her window as he got out the car he went to hit her speed dial number as he leaned back against the car, but was stopped when his phone started to ring. McGee had an address the cab stopped at but also the car reg from Ari's vehicle. Abby had been doing some Internet surfing/shopping and found some Aerial satellite footage, showing the warehouse shooting and a black SUV parked alongside. Tony had matched the tyre tracks from the park when she was shot at with a black SUV, so Abby guessed it was Ari's truck in the lane. She was so pleased with her deductions skills and so was McGee. He quickly checked the address of the vehicle and also put out a BOLO on it. Then he rang Gibbs with the news.

After McGee passed the info over, he hung up and dialled Jen, asking her to be his partner. She points out he has a team of agents for that. He tells her he doesn't trust anyone else, especially this time. Plus hi steam is busy, McGee is with Abby, and of course Tony is tailing Ziva. Jen's not impressed by this, but she still finds herself agreeing. As they drive to the address Gibbs tells Jen all the reasons he doesn't trust Ziva, while Jen gives her only one reason why she does, Ziva saved her life. When they arrive at the address Jen points out she hasn't been director twenty-four hours and she back on the street. Gibbs talks about the stakeout they did together in Marseille. How it was so hot in August and they had no air condition. He was in the middle of saying something about the second night they were there when Jen cut him off. She remembered very clearly the second night they had spent there, mostly naked in bed making love. It was not a conversation she wanted to have. Gibbs just smiled, they were fond memories, even if things had turned out the way they had. Gibbs was looking around the neighbourhood when he spotted a black SUV parked up the street. Asking Jen to pass the binoculars he had a look, and sure enough, it was Ari's. then everything happens so quickly. Jen yelled shooter, he saw the window start to roll down on SUV, then he was hunched over Jen, glass flying everywhere from the two shots fired at her side of the car. Gibbs somehow managed to drive the car, keeping a slow as possible until he was sure could sit up. The gunman gave the car up and set off running on foot. The problem was between the combined shooting force of both of them the man was dead when he hit the sidewalk.

Getting the body back to NCIS wasn't a problem, not theme the director was with you. Soon enough he found himself listening to information about the gunshot wounds from Ducky, the fact that the gunman had only shot at Jens side of the car from McGee. Abby tells him that the gun recovered with the dead man was the same weapon that fired all the bullets retrieved from the rooftop with Kate, her lab, and the car they had been in. All information he doesn't want to hear. Jen then take sit upon herself to tell his team that it's safe to go, Ari isn't trying to kill them all, the shooter is dead, all evidence point to that same conclusion. When his team leave Jen asks what he's doing, if he's going home. He points out Ari was the shooter and Ziva is not just his handler, she's a mole, passing him info as soon as she can. They argue all the way to the elevator, where she finally gives in and asks him what he needs. Between them, they set a plan in motion, a plan that would hopefully catch both Ari and Ziva in one swoop.

Jen agrees to his plan, as long as he went home for the night. Giving in he agreed, plus Kate was there and he hadn't spoken to her since he left with Jen earlier on.

When he arrived home he checked in with McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Tony before dismissing the car parked outside his house. Walking up the pathway he saw lights on and is hit with the smell of home cooking and warmth when he entered and locks the door behind him.

"In here, Gibbs." A voice calls out from the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen the sight that greeted him made him stop, literally and figuratively. Kate was stood in just a tee-shirt and boxer shorts, plates laid out on the counter, and the table set.

"You didn't need to do this Kate, I can cook, most of the time." A smile attempting to break free but failing miserably

"Least I could do. Here, looks like you could use it." Passing him a beer from the fridge.

"It's been one of them days." Moving his cutlery so he could rest his elbows on the table and then used the heels of his hands to push into his eyes.

Kate turned all the food down so it didn't cook as quickly and to stop it burning. She walked up behind Gibbs and rested her hands on his shoulders. She felt him tense as her hands touched his shoulders, yet she didn't let up and back away. Instead, she slowly began to massage the taught, knotted, muscles, feeling him gradually loosen as he sat back and slumped in the chair. For several minutes she stood and massaged his shoulders, feeling the tension leaving his body as she worked.

"It must have been a bad day, you're so tense." Her thumbs now coming up and down the back of his neck, just catching his hair as she worked.

"You have no idea. How about we eat and I'll tell you." Bringing his right hand up and across to rest on her left hand which was still on his shoulder.

Kate nodded her agreement, her fingers deliberately stroking along Gibbs's more calloused ones as she stepped away to make dinner. Gibbs sat and watched her, the simple domestication of her being in his kitchen, cooking for him, was really nice. It was definitely something he could get used to again. Sitting watching Kate in his house, his kitchen, wearing his clothes, had his heart hammering just that little bit faster in his chest. The way she moved so eloquently, showing off her beautiful long, well-defined legs, had him drooling, and it wasn't for the plate of food that was put in front of him. Ever the gentleman, he stood up as Kate put her own meal down and went to sit down. He beat her to the chair and held it out for her, tucking her in when she sat. She gave him one of her smiles, the smiles that could make any man weak at the knees.

"So, don't keep me waiting, what's happened to have you so wound up?" She asked as she used her fork and spoon to pick up some of the pasta.

Gibbs was busy filling his fork as he chewed on the mouth full of bolognese he had just put in his mouth. When he finished the food in his mouth he took a quick sip of beer before finally replying.

"After dinner, don't want to get distracted from the food. This is really good, Kate." Filling his mouth with the fork full he had just loaded.

"Don't sound so surprised, I can cook just don't have time, and cooking for one sucks." Shrugging as she turned back to the food.

They sat in silence eating, the only sound was the cutlery being placed on the empty plates. Kate looked up and saw Gibbs was finished. When she was finished she stood up and quickly cleared away the plates, returning to the table but moving her chair so she was sat closer to Gibbs.

"You were the second one to be targeted on the roof. McGee was first. If it hadn't been for another shooter he would have been dead." Looking up at Kate to see how she took the news. When she kept watching him silently, he knew he had to continue. "Abby was next, in her lab." Hearing this time the audible gasp at his words.

"Oh god, Abby! Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she? I'll call her, check she's okay." Standing up and making her way to the lounge to get her phone off the coffee table.

"Kate, she's fine." Reaching out and taking hold of Kate's hand as she went to pass him. "I promise." Squeezing her hand and pulling her back towards him.

Kate turned back to Gibbs and looked at their joined hands, then slowly let her eyes move up his arm, across his body and finally work up so she was looking him in the eyes. What she saw there scared her a little, more so since it was him. She caught a look of fear, a deep-rooted fear that only came from losing, or nearly losing a family member.

"That's not all, is it? Who else Gibbs? Who else has he hurt?" Knowing herself, McGee, and Abby, and not forgetting Gerald, were just the start.

"Ducky, he went after Ducky next. He used Gerald as a diversion to get to him, knowing Ducky would go to Gerald's rescue. Then he used Ducky as a distraction against me, to stop me following Ziva's accomplish. In amongst all that, we got a new director, Jenny Shepherd. I know her from back in the days when she was a field agent, damn good one too. We worked together a few times, last time was in France six years ago, undercover. She's working with Ziva, best buds apparently. I asked Jen to back me up tonight when I went on a stakeout. Ended up with her being shot at while we were parked, and not forgetting a guy who died for glory and his seventy-two virgins. It's been one hell of a day Kate, and it's not over, not by a long shot. Like that bastard said to Ducky tonight, one of us has to die, and it will be sooner rather than later." His eyes never Kate's as he spoke.

Kate stood rooted to the spot, taking in everything, listening to what he said, and what he didn't say. She knew there was more, more little details, more to the story, especially to the story about the new director. She didn't push through, she knew once he stopped talking that was it. She could read case files, reports, fill in the gaps. For now, she just wanted to let him know he wasn't alone in all of this. Plus her own guilt was weighing heavily on her. If she had just killed him when she had the chance this wouldn't be happening now. She wasn't sure why she did it, why her body and brain thought it was a good idea, yet she still did it. Taking a step closer, she reached out with her free hand, hesitating only slightly as she gauged his reaction. When he didn't move, didn't look away, she let her hand continue its journey towards him, stopping just before she touched him. Her hand was hovering just beside his left cheek, the day-old stubble just scratching at her palm. Their eyes were still locked, blue boring into brown. Resting her hand gently on his cheek she smiled, a shy, unsure sort of smile. She was pushing boundaries here, hell, she was smashing down boundaries with a freight train. His eyes stayed focused on hers as her fingers moved a little stroking over the stubble and catching soft skin next to his eyes.

He let her continue her ministrations for a minute or two, enjoying the feeling of a woman's hand on his face, not just any woman though, this woman right here. Then it was his turn to act without thinking, rules and consequences be damned. With the hand he was still holding hers with, he used it as leverage to draw her into the space between his open legs. Then without stopping, without thinking, he leaned forward and buried his face against her lower abdomen, her hand still on his face. When Kate felt his warm skin, his breath on her own skin through the thin t-shirt she wore, her heart started to race. The hand that was stroking his cheek seconds before, was now buried in the hair on the back of his head, her fingers making slow deliberate strokes through it. When he felt her hand in his hair, the little tiny shred of control his brain had been hanging on to packed its kit bag and moved out. He let go of the hand he had been anchored to, letting hers fall to her side as he brought up both of his arms and wrapped them around her, resting them one above the other around her waist. God, she felt good against him. She was warm and soft, and most importantly, alive.

"Kate," he murmured against her as he moved his head slightly from side to side, trying to bury his face even more into her.

She brought her free hand up and wrapped it around his shoulder, in a way holding him to her. The pose they were in now was a very intimate one, so couple like, that Kate couldn't help but smile. She wondered, if only briefly, who the last women was he let get this close to him. Maybe ex-wife number three, or one of the many fleeting redheads Tony had often mentioned. At that moment in time though, he didn't really care. All she cared about was the fact he had let her get this close, let his walls and guard down enough so she could be stood like this, just holding him. After her nightmare from two night ago, she needed this, need to feel him, touch him, hold him. Nearly losing someone important to you, someone special, someone you care about deeply, makes you see things differently, she them differently. She knew Tony wouldn't let the whole waking up and calling his name out thing go. He would rib her about dreaming about Gibbs, about her boss, about the man who was growing suspiciously heavy against her. Looking down she could just make out the side of his face, his eyes shut, or at least his left eye was.

"Gibbs," she called out softly so as not to startle him. "Gibbs." She called out again as she removed her hand from his hair, scraping her names ever so lightly across his scalp as she did.

"No, I'm comfortable." Came the reply as he held on just that little bit harder.

"You might be, come on Gibbs, I need to go to bed as well," Kate said as she ruffled his hair and started to move away from him.

Gibbs didn't answer as he let his arms drop away, catching her ass as they slid down.

"Go to bed, I'll lock up." Watching as Gibbs stretched out and stood up

She watched as he went and checked all the doors and windows, make sure the house was secure. Even though she said she would do it, she let him get on with it. She knew he would sleep better if he knew the place was locked up and secure. When he was satisfied the place was secure, he came back to where Kate was still and took her hand in his. Leading her across the room to the foot of the stairs, he stopped so they could walk one behind the other. When they reached the bedrooms Gibbs let go, it not before leaning towards her and kissing her temple.

"Nigh, Kate." He said against her skin before he stepped away and headed for the spare room.

"Night, Gibbs." Returning the gesture.

They both stepped into their respective bedrooms, closing the doors over but not shutting them. Neither could hear the other as they got changed for bed. They both settle quite quickly in bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. The problem was one of them wouldn't be sleeping for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate woke with a start, she was sure she had heard someone call her name. Sitting up she listened in the dark, quiet house, hoping she could work out what woke her. Straining her ears, the only sounds were her own blood pounding in her ears and the sound of Gibbs heavily breathy. Wait, why would Gibbs be heavy breathing? Unless he had been on a run, doing exercise, or maybe woken from a nightmare. Getting up she tiptoed out her bedroom and across the hall, stopping just outside the room Gibbs was currently occupying. He was still breathing heavy, yet he seemed to be calming down from whatever had caused him to to be awake at three am. She was just about to push the door open when another thought entered her head, maybe he had been taken part in some activity that made a person breathless and call out. She paused, unsure what to do. She felt her cheeks flame at the thought of what Gibbs could have been doing for him to call out her name. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard him call her.

"Come in Kate, it's safe," Gibbs called out softly.

Kate didn't hesitate as she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. She waited a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she looked around, finally making out the shirtless figure sat on the edge of the bed. She stepped towards him cautiously, stopping just short of touch him. He was sat with his hands on either side of him gripping the sheets, his head bowed. Gently she reached out and placed her hand on his back, her hand coming in contact with a sheen of sweat. Now she knew it was a nightmare, she had been in that position more times than she could count, especially since joining NCIS.

"Gibbs," gently saying his name as she moved her hand up his sticky back and into his dripping hair.

He slowly looked up, his eyes searching for hers in the darkness. When they met her heart broke at the sadness and loss she saw still ghosting across his beautiful blue eyes. She sat on the bed beside him, shuffling closer until their bodies were flush. With the hand that she had been stroking his nape, she let it ghost across his skin until she had her arm across his shoulders hugging him gently. He looked at her again and he still had a haunted look to him, some ghost of his nightmare clinging to him.

"What happened, Gibbs? Which one of us was it?" Guessing he had to have seen death for him to still be freaked by a nightmare.

"You, in autopsy. When he abducted you and we got back the body of that woman he shot. You looked just like that, a single bullet wound, just there." His hand coming up and his finger touching the spot in the centre of her forehead.

His finger stayed on the spot on her head until she reached up and took his hand in hers, slowly placing it on her cheek. She felt how sweaty his palm was against her cool skin, the warmth burning her for more reasons than just the fact she was a little cold. Leaning into his hand she felt his fingers slowly caress her face, his other hand resting on her thigh. Again she felt his sweaty palm on her now freezing leg, boxers did little to keep her warm when it was the middle of the night and there was no heating on. She shivered, her whole body shaking a little against both the cold night air and the feelings that were being stirred in her from having Gibbs touch her.

"You cold, Kate?" Asking her even as he removed the hand he had on her knee and wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer to his body.

They sat still, only looking at each other as the air between them became thick with tension. Electricity seemed to be passing between them, small charges moving along the limbs where their bodies touched. He still had his hand on her cheek, his fingers now slowly working up and around her head so they could tangle in her long dark hair. Pulling her head closer to his, he stopped just as their noses bumped, their breaths mingling. He was tempted to kiss her, to close the small gap and brush his lips across her soft lips, but he didn't. Instead, he let his forehead rest against hers, her bangs brushing softly against his own weather-beaten forehead. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent as it invaded his senses.

"I thought I'd lost you, both in the nightmare and on that rooftop. When you went down, I was scared to unzip your jacket. My world stopped for the second time in my life." His voice shaking a little with emotion as he spoke. "Yet I knew I had to look before Tony did anyway. When I unzipped that jacket and saw the shiny bullet in that vest, God Kate, don't ever do that again." Finally giving in and pulling her completely against him, her body moulding to his as his head settled on her shoulder, his face turned into her neck.

Kate's mind was going fifty thousand miles an hour. Yet her body, her body was happily humming with the sweet pleasure of being pressed so tightly against Gibbs. His arms fit perfectly around her slim frame. One was around her waist, the other running up her spine with his hand in her hair. She returned the gesture, her arms readily wrapping themselves around him. The last time they had been this close he was shielding her from an explosion. They could both have happily stayed that way, but between Kate shivering against the cold and the yawn he felt against his neck he decided she needed to get back into bed and covered up.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed, you're tired and cold." Placing a feather-light kiss on her neck as he spoke.

"Same goes for you, you still have a terrorist to catch." Placing a kiss on his cheek as he started to move away.

When they had untangled themselves from each other they stood up, hand in hand, Gibbs leading the way back across the hall into his bedroom. Looking at the bed he smiled, she had been sleeping on his side going by the fact all the pillows were on that side. Walking up to his side of the bed he shook out the covers and pulled them back so she could climb in. When she lay down he covered her over, leaning over so he could kiss her head before standing upright again.

"Good night again, sorry I woke you." Moving the stand of hair from her face before turning to leave and return to his bed.

"Gibbs," she called out as he reaches the door.

When he turned around he saw she had shuffled into the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over to expose the space she had just made.

"Kate, is that wise?" Asking her, even though all he wanted to do was crawl in beside her and hold her to him.

"Saves waking me if you have another nightmare." Even though she knew it was partly to keep her own nightmares at bay as well.

Gibbs didn't hesitate, he closed the door completely before striding across the room and climbing in the bed beside her. She threw the covers over him and waited for him to settle before sliding across and into his waiting arms. Closing her eyes she sighed, a deep sigh of contentment. This was the safest she had felt in a long time. No matter how big or strong her latest boyfriend was, she never felt this safe, this protected, this happy, when she was tucked up in bed. Gibbs nuzzled her neck, his lips finding that spot that made her go weak. Not many men in her life had ever found that certain spot, yet he had found it the first time. He was definitely a keeper.

Gibbs felt Kate shiver a little as he kissed her neck, heard her sigh as she settled into his arms. He had waited nearly two years for this, two long years. He was not going to mess it up, or lose her to some mad bastard hell bent on killing the important people in his life, important women in his life, not after Shannon and Kelly.

Kate woke up suddenly, a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. After blinking a few times to clear the image still fresh in her mind, she focused on the eyes, Gibbs's blue eyes. His hand stroking her cheek, the hand taking her hair off her damp forehead.

"What had he done to me?" Not bothering to even ask what was wrong, simply knowing what had woken her.

"Remember the case with Tony and the escaped prisoner, the throat slasher. Somehow that case and this one with him have crossed paths in my mind. I first had it the other night when we stayed back because you didn't need protecting. When you heard Tony ribbing me about calling out your name, that was why. I had woke up and looked across at your desk, you were sat there, head back, shirt soaked in blood, neck cut wide open." Shudder and shutting her eyes tight at the onslaught of images and the tears that were stinging at the corners.

"We make a great team, even here." Looking down at the fact all he had on was boxers and she was wearing a sweat-drenched t-shirt and boxers.

"Let's stay here a bit longer, don't know when I'll get to do this next." Lying back down and pulling Kate to him.

Kate went willingly, her head cushioned on his chest and her arm draped around his waist. He wrapped her up in his arms, knowing this may be the last time he did this, as in ever. He had a plan, set in place with help from Jenny. When he got into work he would set the plan in motion, not knowing if by the end of the day he would be escorting a body bag from his house, or be in a body bag leaving his house. He felt selfish in a way, getting this close to Kate, knowing he may be dead before the moon rose in the sky.

"Gibbs, stopping thinking, you're too tense. What will be will be. We don't hold any power over what will happen, all we can is wait and hope luck is on our side." Turning to place a kiss amongst the spattering of silver hair on his chest.

He cuddled her that little bit tighter, only letting go when he heard her wince.

"Sorry." Kissing her hair as he ran his hand up and down her spine.

After lying that like for several minutes he felt her growing heavy against him, she was falling asleep again.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow, no matter how much I want to be. I have work to do, and you have to stay safe." Feeling her move and sit up so he could see her face. "Don't even both to complain, you will still have protection outside unless you want to come hang out at NCIS when you're on sick leave." Knowing deep down she would probably choose to come in.

"I'll stay here like a good girl. Can I at least go get some of my own stuff from home? Surely them big butch FBI guys can come with me for that." Pulling a pet lip and batting her eyelashes.

"I was gonna say I'll check with Fornell when I speak to him, no need to pull the needy face. I would say yes to you any day, as long as it was safe. Now come on, I have to get up now." Sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed.

Kate let him get up, watched as he walked across the room and gathered up his clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. Being in bed was no fun on your own so she got up as well, taking the bathrobe from the back of the door before heading downstairs. When Gibbs entered the kitchen half an hour later there was coffee and toast laid out waiting for him. He smiled again at how domestic this all was, how much he could definitely get used to all this if he lived long enough. Soon enough it was time to go face his demon, put his plan into action and hopefully end this two horror story forever. Kate walked him to the door, staying tucked behind it and out of sight at his insistence.

"Good luck." Was all she said as he opened the door and shut it again.

The next thing she knew she was pinned against the solid wood, his body flush with hers and his lips pressed against hers. The kiss started demanding, forceful, brushing. Yet slowly he eased up on the pressure he was applying, the kiss becoming less demanding, more slow and intimate. She was the first to run her tongue along his bottom lip seeking entrance, which he willingly gave her. He tasted like coffee, strong black coffee with a hint of mint. When they broke apart for air she found he had somehow managed to undo the belt of the robe she had on and his hands were on the bare skin of her back, the t-shirt she wore crumbled up just below her breasts.

"That's was unexpected." A smile now plastered on both their faces when she spoke.

"Maybe for you, for me, not so much. Waited two long years to do that." Stepping back slightly but keeping one hand on her back as he stroked her cheek with the other.

"You better go, or I may not let you." She added as she closed her eyes and leaned into his caress.

He didn't answer her, just leaned in and kissed her, his lips brushing softly against hers before he stepped back completely and severed all contact between them. Turning around he opened the door again and stepped outside, looking back at her one last time before closing and locking the door. Kate stood rooted to the spot, her lips still tingling from the heated kiss between them. She heard his car pull away leaving her alone with her FBI protection detail parked outside. She missed him already, his presence, his scent, his arms holding her and making her feels safe. Sighing she walked back into the kitchen to clean away the dishes she had insisted she would do even when he had offered.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs got in his car and drove, the rain starting as he pulled out at the junction at the end of his road. He had already arranged to meet Fornell in the park near his house, knowing that in the open he was both a target yet safe from being heard. When he pulled up at the park he parked the car enough away to not be seen from the park, yet close enough to see if anyone was there. Pulling his jacket around him he got out the car and headed into the pouring rain, the sun from earlier now fighting the dark heavy clouds to make an appearance.

By the time Fornell arrived he was soaked, he would have to change when he made it back into the office. Fornell stood beside him, his coat buttoned up half way and his big black umbrella covering him the downpour. As Fornell sat on the bench beside him he moved just close enough to share the big umbrella, but not so he was invading Gibbs personal space. After having a very random conversation about a wet dog Gibbs had placed in the Gazebo behind them Fornell got straight to business, he didn't want to be out longer than needed. Gibbs asked questions, Fornell either deflected them or lied. Like Fornell pointed out he was lied to, so it was his duty to lie to Gibbs. In the end, Fornell told Gibbs to go home, get out the rain, and watch a movie. Gibbs agreed it was a good idea, he would do that, he just never said when in the day he would do it. Fornell left him, still sat on the bench, the rain pouring down on him as he sat still.

Gibbs left the park ten minutes after Fornell, dumping his wet jacket in the trunk before getting in the car and driving away. He drove on autopilot, his mind playing over what he was going to do when he got in. When he parked up he went and got coffee first, it was going to be a long day and he needed it. By the time he had his coffee and got changed it was lunchtime. He called a meeting in Abby's lab, making sure Ziva and Jenny were present. When they all arrived he went over the evidence, all the empty shell cases lining Abby's bench. They got on to the subject of how both Ari and Ziva knew information about each team member. Ziva admitted to having done a dossier on each member of the team Ari was likely to come in contact with. It was then Gibbs decided to play his ace card. He asked Tony, Abby, McGee and Jenny to step out so he could have a private chat with Ziva. They all agreed, Jenny, giving him a look of both encouragement and concern as they left him alone with Ziva.

"You know about my first wife and daughter." He Asked her, stepping in close so he was sure she would be the only one to hear his words.

"Yes, I'm sorry," was all she gave as her answer, confirmation that she did know about Shannon and Kelly, which meant so did Ari.

"Now you know why he's targeting the women on my team, trying to kill them." His temper rising as he spoke.

Ziva argued with him, making a case that Ari was doing his job, but finally admitting that it did look there was a slim possibility that Ari had gone rogue. She asked him what she was supposed to do, set him up to kill Ari. Gibbs said if he was right and Ari was out to kill him he would do it, yet if he was wrong everything would be fine. He lay his plan out to Ziva, not even sure if she would agree, yet hoping somewhere in her she could and would do what was right.

When he had finished talking with Ziva he left her alone in Abby's lab, taking the elevator down and heading out the building for Coffee. He knew Ziva would find a quiet spot and ring Ari and hopefully convince him of the plan that he set in motion. He wouldn't find out until he got home later that night. After getting coffee he took a slow walk back, ringing Kate as walked.

"Hey, you get your stuff from home yet?" Being his usual brisk self when on the phone with people.

"Hey to you. Yeah, that's where I am now." She replied as he heard a zip being done up.

"Good. Listen, later on, can you catch a ride over to Tony's, or Abby's, or even here. McGee with will be Abby so you'll have protection whichever house you go to." Knowing she would pick Abby's house over Tony's.

"Sure, I could do with a catch up with Abby. What're your plans? You stopping at work? I can go there if you are." Her voice sounding light and casual even though she was fishing for information.

"I have some stuff to do, Kate. I just don't want you sat by yourself all night in case I don't make it back." The end part of his sentence having a double meaning just she didn't know it.

"Okay. Well let me know if you get home, I could always come back over when you're done." Sounding hopeful as he heard a door shut and keys being rattled.

"Will do." And with that he hung up the phone, not wanting to drag out a goodbye or make this call end any differently from his usual calls to any of his team, including her.

When he finally made it back in he found Tony and McGee sat finishing reports while Abby was sat at Kate's desk, the computer on and Abby staring intently at the screen as she typed away at the keyboard. Just as he sat down he heard Abby's cell ring, saw the excited look on her face when she saw Kate's number on the caller ID. He only half listened to the conversation as he drank his coffee, his mind playing out the different ways that night could possibly end.

"McGee, a movie with Kate and I later. Don't be late." He heard Abby instruct Mcgee as she walked passed his desk heading back down to her lab no doubt.

McGee only had time to call out sure as she was gone before he had time to say much else. Gibbs decided paperwork was the best distraction, and it might pass the time away. Sure enough, the next time he looked up it was getting dark outside. Closing the file he had just finished he stuck it on the pile and sat back, looking at Tony and McGee as he did.

"Go home boys, it's getting late. Plus you don't want to keep Abby waiting now, McGee." Smiling as McGee looked at this watch and a look of panic flashed across his face.

Tony and McGee quickly shut their computers down and bolted for the exit, neither passing up the opportunity to leave early. Gibbs couldn't help chuckle at how keen they both were to leave. He followed suit and shut everything down, glancing up at MTAC when his gut told him he was being watched. Sure enough, when he looked up he saw Jenny stood leaning on the railing looking down at him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence, and in return, she gave him a small smile. He stood up then, flicked off his desk lamp and grabbed his jacket from the chair behind him. Giving Jen one last look he headed out the building to meet his fate, whatever that might be.

The flower store was still open like he knew it would be. He had spent quite a bit of money in there over there years, mostly trying to appease pissed off wives. He very rarely had occasion to buy flowers now so he was surprised when the cashier recognised him.

"Please say you didn't get married again? On saying that, my business would pick up if you did." The cashier laughed as she wrapped the beautiful red roses up he had picked.

"Nope, three ex-wives is enough for me. No plans to marry anytime soon." His mind for some reason picking that moment to conjure up an image of Kate in a full white wedding dress, dark hair curled and loose around her shoulders.

"Sensible man. All though a sensible man would have had enough ex-wives after one, two just to make sure." Passing him the flowers as he handed over the cash.

"True, but can't say I didn't try." Smiling as he turned and headed out the shop.

Placing the flowers carefully on the seat beside him he started the car and drove towards home. He knew Kate was already with Abby, Abby had texted him saying she was safe with her and McGee. The house would be empty when he got in. Sure enough, when he reached home and turned the front door handle the door opened to admit him. He had told Kate to leave it open when she went to Abby's, saved rousing suspicions. Entering the house he went straight to the basement, flicking the small bench lamps as he made his way over to unlock his rifle cabinet. Undoing the lock, he pulled the drawer open and found nothing.

"You looking for this Jethro?" He heard asked from behind him.

Turning around he spotted Ari, lurking in the shadows, the missing rifle in his hands. Gibbs wasn't surprised, this had been the objective all along. Gibbs waited, this was Ari's show, he was going to see how it played out. First Ari apologised for trying to kill all his team. Which made Gibbs ask him if he pissed him off that much. Ari told Gibbs that he had the unfortunate habit of reminding him of his own father, a man he hated. Ari shared with Gibbs his life story, how his mother and father were unmarried, how he was raised to be a mole. That his father had ordered his mother killed, on the one day he knew he wouldn't be there due to the fact he was visiting him. He pointed out that he knew this little get together was a trap, even before Ziva had told him. He also knew Gibbs didn't trust Ziva, so why would he ask her to cover him. Gibbs hung back waiting, his only comment was that he was feeling sorry for Ari, even after his little trip down memory lane. Ari decided that the talking was over, standing up an advancing towards Gibbs. Gibbs backed away, moving around the upturned shell of his boat as he kept his eye on Ari. Ari said he wanted it to look like suicide, Gibbs shorting himself with his own rifle. Gibbs kept walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Ari. He only stopped when he reached the stairs leading up to the house. He sat down with his back against the railing of the stairs, telling Ari he had done enough killing, the only one to die would be him. Ari started to laugh as he raised the rifle and took aim. Gibbs waited the split second it was going to take for him to pull the trigger, the sound of a gun being fired and his end approaching. Yet it never came. Ari hit the concrete floor of his basement, blood seeping from a single shot to the forehead. Gibbs glanced up the stairs, saw who his saviour was and sighed. Ziva walked down the stairs, her gun still in hand. Gibbs stood up as Ziva reached the bottom, walked behind her as she walked to Ari's body. Gibbs moved his rifle away from Ari, clearing it as he placed it on the bench.

"His father was the deputy director of Mossad?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Yes." Was all Ziva said as she looked down at the pool of blood spreading across the floor.

"Not David?" Knowing now that was her father, and he was deputy director of Mossad.

"Yes, he was my half-brother." Tears gathering at the corner f Ziva's eyes as she spoke.

Ziva had killed her own brother for him, to save him. Now he finally understood why Jenny trusted her so much. Walking past Ziva to head to his workbench he took hold of Ziva's thumb and squeezed it. A small gesture of both thanks and condolences. It was finally over, nearly two years after it started. Ari was dead, his team was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few hours passed in a blur. Gibbs had phoned Jenny, asked her to send another team out with Ducky. Ziva had handed over her gun, Gibbs handing over his, both had to be checked for prints. Ducky had arrived and went straight down to the basement, making the team assigned take pictures, sketch and record as quickly as possible so he could get the body transported back and do what was needed so he could pass it over and they could all move on. Standing watching the body being carried upstairs he watched as the floor was cleaned and the last few pieces of equipment put away. He was the last one to leave the basement, making sure he turned the lights off at the top of the stairs. Looking into the lounge he saw the top of two heads over the back of the couch, one he knew was Gibbs's, the other he presumed was Ziva. He was about to approach them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Turning his head slightly he saw it was the new director who had stopped him. Jenny made a motion with her head for them to speak outside, so Ducky changed direction and followed her out the front door.

"Ducky, everything looks as it should do from your perspective?" Jenny asked in. Allow voice as they stood on the front porch.

"Yes, looks exactly as described. Open and shut case really, just dotting the I's and crossing the T's so to speak." Ducky confirmed making Jenny smile a little. "Will they be okay alone together? You know how much Gibbs has resented Ziva recently." Ducky stated as he glanced back through the still open front door.

"I think Jethro just found a new level of understanding with Ziva, they'll be fine. Come and let's leave them to bond for a while. We'll give them ten minutes and then get them to come back and make statements out." Leading the way to the car she had chosen to drive over herself.

Gibbs sat beside Ziva, not really sure what he was supposed to say or do. Talking was not his strong point, especially to women, hence three ex-wives. Yet he felt he needed to say something, anything, to break up the unease and tension that was building.

"It had to be done, he had to be stopped." Saying what he hoped he was the right thing.

"Does not make it any easier, he was still my brother, my only sibling left." A tear slipping down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

He had no words of comfort to offer, his own pain over Shannon and Kelly sometimes got the better of him all these years later. So instead of speaking he rested his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. She turned her head and looked at him, giving him a watery smile in return.

"We should go. We have reports to make, and you have a team who can return to normal now." Smiling once more before she stood up and left Gibbs sat on the couch.

Gibbs sat still for a few seconds, his body protesting at the thought of moving. His shoulder was stiff from getting so wet and cold in the rain, he would have been more than happy to stay where he was but it wasn't going to happen. Just as he had that thought he saw movement out the corner of his eye. Ducky was headed back inside with his phone in his hand.

"Jethro, I have just hung up on one very panic struck Abby. I told her you're fine but I don't think she believes me. I told her we were heading back in so they are going to me us back there." Stopping in front of Gibbs when he had finished speaking. "Come on, let's not keep the ladies waiting." Knowing that would get a response.

Gibbs sat up when he heard the word ladies, then shook his head, Ducky had played him.

"Just as I thought. I wasn't sure if I could hear tears in the background while Abby was talking, now I know why. Gibbs, I hope you know what you're doing. You made rules for a reason remember." Looking down at Gibbs as he went to stand up.

When Gibbs stood up he looked at Ducky, carefully before answering.

"It's early yet, Ducky, very early. Let's not rush ahead and spoil anything. I asked her if she was sure, can't do any more than that." Moving his shoulder a little to see if it worked out the stiffness.

Walking out the house with Ducky, he didn't bother locking the door, he would hopefully be back soon enough. Walking down the path he saw the only vehicles left were his car and the ME truck, Jimmy sat in the driver's seat looking half asleep. Ziva must have gone back with Jenny, she probably needed to contact her father, director, boss, whatever she called him. When they approached the van Gibbs stopped at the driver's side, watching as Ducky moved around to the passenger side. They both opened the truck doors together causing Jimmy to jump. He mumbled something that neither of them could make out before Gibbs spoke.

"Move over, Palmer. I want to arrive in the front of the truck, not in a bag in the back, which will happen if you drive." Waiting as Jimmy undid his seatbelt and shuffled over.

Gibbs drove carefully all the way to the parking garage. As he parked up he saw the elevator doors open and the whole team exit, including Jenny and Ziva. He hadn't even shut the truck door completely when he found his arms full of Abby. He managed to close it completely before wrapping both arms around Abby, his gaze moving over each of his team before stopping on Kate. He could tell she had been crying, he could always tell when a woman had been crying, even when she tried to cover it with makeup. With so many wives he was normally the cause of the tears, and he didn't doubt for one minute he was the cause of Kate's.

"Hey Abs, I'm fine, see." Squeezing Abby as he tried to untangle himself.

Abby did loosen her grip, but only so she could step back a little and look him up and down.

"You scared us, Gibbs. As in really, really scared us. The call came in from your house but no one knew who was dead or alive. He was hell-bent on killing you Gibbs, we thought it was you." Finally letting go of him and reaching up to slap the back of his head.

Gibbs took the head slap with grace, while Tony stood open-mouthed. Only Abby, and more recently Kate, could get away with doing that to Gibbs.

"Thanks, Abs," leaning in to kiss her forehead before whispering in her ear, "take the others to your lab or something for me." Knowing she would understand why he was asking.

When he straightened up he watched her sign "No problem, she cried Gibbs. I've never seen Kate cry." Before walking away quickly and grabbing hold of Tony and McGee by the arms to drag them to the elevator.

When Jenny saw the way Abby had all but dragged Tong and McGee away she looked briefly at Gibbs then Kate, before making up some excuse about needing to talk to someone while she steered Ziva away, leaving Kate stood with her back against the evidence locker. Kate had watched the brief exchange between Abby and Gibbs, she really needed to learn sign language, before Abby dashed off with the boys in tow. Now the director and Ziva had made a hasty retreat leaving her alone with Gibbs. Neither of them moved at first, Kate was still rooted to the spot she had occupied since she first set on Gibbs after his return.

"Come on, I need coffee." Calling out so the three agents hovering around working could hear.

He walked towards Kate and took hold of her by the elbow, leading her to the elevator and moving his cap up so the retina scanner could do its thing. He didn't let go of her elbow as they stood to wait, just loosened his grip a little. When the doors finally opened he motioned for her to enter first, following her in and hitting the button for the main lobby. He kept his back to the doors, watching her fidget with the hem of the rather big woolly sweater she was wearing. She hadn't looked at him as they entered the confined space, she knew she wouldn't hold it together if she did. Just as the elevator started to move, it stopped again rather abruptly.

"Kate," she heard him say as she felt her body start to shake. "Katie, look at me." Using her pet name even though he knew that she hated it.

Her head stayed down as her shoulders started to shake, the silent sobs starting to rack her body. He closed the gap between them instantly, bring her into his arms as she tensed against him. He braced himself, waiting for the storm of her emotions to hit both of them, or at least her emotions to hit her and her to hit him. He had had one too many women, mostly wife's, getting pissed at him and lashing out with fists, legs, bags, even the odd golf club. After a few seconds of her staying tense, she went limp, practically falling against him as she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight to his shirt. He moved enough so he could brace himself against the wall, slowly sliding them both down to the floor. When he was settled he found they had ended up with her sideways across his lap, one of her arms up under his jacket, the other somehow under his shirt, her nails digging in his back as she clung on. He didn't say anything, just stroked her hair as he kissed her head. He felt a wet patch soaking his shoulder as she cried, at least this time it was warm tears and not the icy cold rain from earlier. After several minutes of just holding her, he felt her tears subside and her breathing and heart rate start to return to normal.

"I'm sorry, I just," trailing off as she wasn't actually sure which bit she was sorry for.

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness." Kissing her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Rather be weak and have you, instead of staying strong and never feeling like this again." Moving back out of his embrace so she could move her hand from his back to his face.

She stroked over the stubble, moved up his cheek to the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes, then to the middle of his forehead where the most prominent lines were. She called them his work lines, lines created by worry and constant vigilance. As her finger brushed against them they seemed to ease, become softer, less noticeable. He mirrored her position, gently cupping her face as she melted into the gesture.

"It had to be done, Kate. You know that I had no choice, no other options. I had to put an end to this, to him. We have all lived with this hanging over us for nearly two years. He took you all hostage in autopsy, shot Gerald, then me. He took you hostage, again, and scared the life out of me in the process. But when he shot at you, then Abby, I knew we were getting to a point where we would meet. I have to admit if it wasn't for Ziva I wouldn't be here. He was going to squeeze that trigger, kill me with my one rifle." Feeling her hand grip on to him a little tighter as he finished speaking.

"I know, but a warning would have been nice. The new director knew more than us, didn't seem fazed when the call came in." Moving so she was sat upright, but still squarely in Gibbs lap.

"She did know to a point, helped me set it up with Ziva. I knew I could trust Jen," seeing the look on Kate's face as he used the director's first name he quickly added, "The director and I go back a bit, known her for a while now." Knowing he should really elaborate, yet not wanting to get into a discussion about why he made up rule twelve and how he was in the process of breaking it.

Kate was about to push the matter, knowing when she was being steered away from a conversation when a cell phone rang. Gibbs reached into his pocket and flicked it open, squinting at the tiny display. He flipped the phone open and gave his customary greeting.

"No problems, be up in a minute Tony." Flipping the phone shut and stuffing it back in his pocket. "That's our cue to get out of here." Pulling her closer as he moved enough to bring his lips level with hers.

When she caught on to what he was doing she closed the gap between them and kissed him soundly on the lips, using her hand in his hair to hold him to her. She only let go when he nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. She rested her head against his as he ran his hands up and down her sides, moving his legs close together as he did.

"You first," he gestured as he cupped her ass and tried to lift her up a little.

Kate took the hint and moved so she could get some balance before standing up. When she had managed to stand up she offered her hand down to Gibbs, who looked at it and used only his right hand to push himself up so he could stand. Standing up he brushed the back of his pants off and pulled his jacket straight. Then he stepped up to Kate, pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and reached up to take hold of her chin in his hand. Kate stood still, not having a clue what he was doing. Gently he rubbed under each of her eyes, each time the white handkerchief came away with a small black smudge or streak on it. When he was satisfied he had removed the worst of the makeup run he put the handkerchief back in his pocket and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked as he reached behind him with his fingers hovering where the little silver switch was.

"Ready." She answers as she pulled her jumper down and ran her fingers through her hair.

When the elevator doors opened the whole team was stood with knowing smiles on their faces, even the director was giving them both the once over.

"I take it no one's got anything else better to do." Looking at the people stood just in front of him.

"Yes boss," came the chorus from both McGee and Tony, while Abby just stood bouncing on the balls of her feet with a huge grin on her face.

"Ab's, you not got a lab to go to, bullets to look at, fingerprints to run." Trying to keep a straight as he spoke to a grinning Abby.

"Yes, boss, I mean ma'am." Laughing a little more as she stepped past Kate into the elevator, but not before she saw Gibbs had his hand discretely placed on the small of Kate's back.

"Where's Ziva?" Looking at the director as he spoke but keeping his hand on Kate's backs as he steered her out the elevator doorway.

"Talking to her boss come, father. He's not a happy man, not in the slightest. I should get back up and see how it's going. Just wanted to make sure you are both okay." Smiling at them both before giving Gibbs a look she knew he would understand, but no one else would.

Gibbs saw the look Jen had given him just before she turned and walked away. By the look of it, they all knew something, he just wasn't sure what. Nothing he could do about it now though, he had reports to do and a big bed waiting for him at home. He hoped the woman who he was still guiding down the main walkway would join him in, he never thought to ask her in the elevator. When they reached Kate's desk she stepped away and sat down, more out of habit than the need to actually sit at her desk. Gibbs moved over and sat at his desk, glancing at Kate first, then Tony, then at McGee. Tony was staring at his computer screen, McGee was typing something so fast he was surprised his keyboard wasn't on fire, and Kate, Kate was sat looking half asleep. When he looked at Tony and McGee he wasn't actually sure why they had stayed, they weren't needed, only Ziva and himself were needed, along with Jen of course. Even Kate wasn't needed in the office, yet he knew he would miss having her around if she went home.

"McGee, Tony, why are you still here? Go home, get some rest." Looking back and forth between them as he spoke.

"You sure boss? We can stick around and," not actually knowing what they could stick around and do.

Gibbs just looked at him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to head slap him or thank him if he was honest.

"Go home, DiNozzo, you as well McGee. See you in the morning." He heard the scuffle of chairs, the shuffle of feet, and the sound of lamps and computers being switched off.

"Night, boss," McGee said as he walked past Gibbs desk.

Tony stopped as he came level with the side of Kate's desk and called out,

"Night boss, night Kate." His look lingering on Kate who was now sitting with her arms folded on her desk using them as a makeshift pillow.

Gibbs didn't look over but Kate waved a hand in the air and gave a mumbled bye as Tony and McGee left. She then went back to being half asleep on her desk. Gibbs did look over at her when he heard the elevator doors open and then close again. He knew the only ones left on the floor where Kate and himself, the others were up in MTAC. The sweater she was wearing was all fluffy so he could only see half her face, her hair in a messy ponytail down her back. God, she looked beautiful, even if she was half asleep at her desk. He sat watching her for a few more minutes until she lifted her head up slightly and opened her eyes, looking straight at him.

"The longer you watch me the longer that reports going to take." Giving him a very sleepy half grin.

Gibbs smiled then stood up. He walked around and stopped right beside her chair. He gave a quick look up to MTAC before squatting down so he was level with her.

"You should go home, you need to sleep somewhere other than here again." The image of her curled up on the floor where she sat a few nights ago flashed through his memory.

"Home is empty, here I feel safe." Resting her head back on her arms but keeping her eyes open.

Gibbs reached over and brushed the stray strand of hair out her eyes, stroking her cheek as he watched her drifting back to sleep.

"How about you at least get comfortable, you back and neck will thank you in the morning." His finger grazing her neck as he spoke, which caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

"And where do you suggest I do that? The floor is not as comfortable as it looks." Closing her eyes as Gibbs' fingers danced over her neck.

"I hear Abby has a futon that's comfortable enough." Continuing his ministrations on her neck.

"Mhhhh, maybe later. Go finish that report and we can get out of here. That's a better idea." Her hand coming out from under her head as quick as lightning and catching his, stopping him from stroking her neck.

Bringing his hand around she placed a kiss on the palm as his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Go, I'll lie here until you done." Sitting up and twisting her head from side to side.

Gibbs used the edge of the desk to push himself to stand. Turning he walked back to his desk and looked over at Kate's before he sat down. When he couldn't see her he leaned over the partition and looked down. Sure enough, she was there, tucked half under the desk using her arms as a pillow. Reaching the back of his chair he snagged his jacket and walked back to where Kate was now asleep. He draped his jackets over her and tucked it around her, trying not to wake her.

"Sweet dreams, Katie." Bending and kissing her cheek as she slept.

Leaving Kate asleep on the floor he returned to his desk and picked his pen up. Getting comfortable he went back to writing his report. He was so focused on writing he didn't hear Jenny come downstairs until he felt her presence in front of him. He looked up over the top of his glasses at her, causing her to smirk.

"Jethro, I thought you would have gone home by now. The rest of your team seems to have deserted you." Looking between the three empty desks.

"Not all of them he whispered," and leaned his head in the direction of Kate's desk.

Jenny took a few steps to her left and looked around, spotting a mop of brown hair on the floor, poking out from under what she knew to be Gibbs jacket.

Jenny wasn't sure how she felt seeing Kate tucked up asleep covered by her former lover's jacket. It was old history, a fling born from close proximity, lust, and genuine affection. She had walked away from him, left him to walk the path that had brought her to the position she was now in, his boss. It didn't stop the small pang of jealousy that sprang up as she remembered the smell of him, his touch, his devotion to her every need and pleasure.

"The others aren't tucked up somewhere are they?" Quickly making a joke to avoid the discomfort she felt seeing Kate.

"Nope, just one. The rest went home." Chucking his pen on the desk and removing his glasses.

"Maybe you should do the same, and take agent Todd with you." Making sure she looked directly at Gibbs when she mentioned the sleeping agent.

"Will do, when this is finished." Picking up the four-page report he had been writing.

"Jethro, go home, that can wait. I'm sure agent Todd will be more comfortable in bed." Giving him a knowing look as she mentioned being in bed.

Gibbs didn't answer, just put his glasses in the case and tucked his half-finished report in a file. Standing up he switched his desk lamp off and stretched his arms out in front of him. Jenny smiled at him before heading back towards the stairs and up to MTAC. Gibbs watch her until she reached the landing then walked over to kneel down beside Kate.

"Caitlyn, time to go home." Gently stroking her face as he spoke her name.

"Five more minutes," Kate grumbled as she shifted closer to Gibbs and his hand.

"Katie, wake up." Hoping by using her pet name he could get her to wake up.

Sure enough, it worked, Kate opened her eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on him. Groggily she sat up, Gibbs helping as she shuffled out from under the desk. He took his jacket from around her waist and draped it around her shoulders, he had no idea what she had on under her sweater but at just after zero four hundred hours in the morning, it was going to be a little chilly outside. They both stood up together, stepping around the desk as Kate seemed to sag against Gibbs's side. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder. Slowly they made their way to the elevator, Gibbs pressing the call button when they reached it. When the doors opened Gibbs guided them both inside, pressing the button for the main lobby. As he turned around he was sure he caught a flash of red hair and black clothing heading into MTAC, his former lover now boss had obviously been watching their departure.

Gibbs somehow managed to steer them both to his car and get them both back to his in one piece. Opening the door he stepped aside and let Kate enter, closing and locking the door after she was in. He didn't bother with any lights, just moved them both through the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He didn't both with any lights in there either, knowing his own bedroom layout blindfolded. When he let go of Kate she just stood there, watching him. He stripped off his shirt, pants and socks, leaving his white t-shirt and boxers on. When he saw Kate wasn't moving he stepped up and removed his jacket which was still draped over her shoulders. Throwing it on the chair he guided her to the bed and sat her down, removing her socks and shoes. Pulling her to standing again he reached for her slacks but passed, it had been a long time since he had been this intimate with a woman.

"If you don't take them off they are staying on, too much energy needed to remove them," Kate said as she locked her eyes with Gibbs.

Gibbs gave a small smile as he reached for the front of her slack and brushed his fingers where he expected the zipper to be.

"Left hip," she giggled as his hand slide across her abdomen to her left hip.

Unzipping her slacks he let them fall down and watched as she stepped out of them. When he looked back up he saw she was halfway through taking her sweater off, one arm and her right breast already removed. He had to do a double take when he saw the exposed skin, one rosy pink nipple stood taut against the cool air of his room.

"Shit, Kate," he groaned as his groin gave a twitch. "You haven't got a bra on." Now looking at her fully exposed chest, both nipples hard and puckered.

"Got ready in a hurry." She replied, sleep lacing her voice. Gibbs stepped away and came back with a t-shirt, helping her slip it on and cover all the places he wanted to touch.

When he was satisfied, he pulled the cover out the way and watched as she climbed in, climbing in behind her as he covered them both up. He wasn't even covered completely when she moved and cuddled against his chests, sighing against his neck. Kissing her head, he smiled as he felt her growing heavy and falling asleep. He quickly joined her in slumber, their breath mingling as their hearts beats in rhythm.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gibbs opened his eyes he wasn't sure if the warm body currently wrapped around his own was real, or another of his dreams that left him hard and lonely. Shifting a little he turned his head and was greeted with a mass of brown hair tickling his nose. Well, this was different. He had never been greeted with hair, especially brown hair, in any of his fantasies. When he felt a thigh brush against his very wide awake groin he groaned. The nails that scraped across his abdomen only added to the sensations coursing through his body.

"Why are you awake? It's too early to be awake." A sleepy voice asked, making him roll on his side to face the person who had now squarely planted their knee between his legs.

Instead of answering he rocked his hips, causing friction on his ball sack, his erection, and helping him insert his own leg between the woman's, who was most definitely not a fantasy.

"Ohhhh, maybe I can help with that." Rocking her own hips against the firm thigh in between her legs showing just how awake and wet she was.

Gibbs inhaled deeply, the scent of wood, gun oil, jasmine and Kate, invading his nostrils. He was a little puzzled why he could smell gun oil, especially in his bed, when his own personal weapon was in the bedside cabinet drawer. His lower body had taken on a mind of its own, his hips rocking, and his thigh pushing harder against the wetness that was now seeping through her panties.

"Gibbs!" She moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

Pulling back a little he looked down into her deep brown and eyes and hesitated. She knew what he was going to stay, knew he had doubts, knew what he wanted to ask.

"Gibbs, I want this, want you, never doubt that." Kissing him soundly so the words died before he got to actually say them.

That was the only words of encouragement he needed from her. From the position on his side, he was soon pinning her to the bed, his lower body settled between her spread legs. At first, he just looked down at her, taking in every feature of her face, her dark eyes, her bed-mussed hair, to the freckles on her arms. When she reached out and stroked her hand across his face, he broke out of his reverence and claimed her lips, her tongue, her mouth. He took his time with her, worshipping every part of her body. He started at her lips, moved down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, under each breast, then back up to lavish each one, in turn, suckling, licking and kissing. He kissed and caressed her torso, the bruise from being shot now changing colour from black and blue to tinges of brown. By now she was moaning and writhing beneath him, and he hadn't really touched her at all. Moving downwards, he kissed her hip bone before sliding his fingers in the sides of her panties and dragging them slowly down her body as he kissed her thighs, legs and ankles. When she was completely naked on his bed he went on to his knees so he could look down at her in all her naked glory.

"God, you're beautiful." He murmured, mesmerised by her body.

Kissing her ankle, he kissed his way back up her legs until he came to the apex, his nostrils flaring at the smell of her desire. After running his fingers over the course hair he dived straight in, his mouth covering her as she screeched out in pleasure. He wanted to take his time, learn every inch of her most intimate parts, yet she wasn't having any of it. She bucked against his face, her fingers pulling his hair as she held him in place. He lapped at her, drinking in all she gave when she climaxed. He knew he had a smug grin on his face when he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but damn it was worth it. Crawling his way back up the bed he positioned himself between her legs and held himself still. Her eyes were shut and her breaths were still heavy, he wanted her eyes open when he entered her.

"Kate, look at me." Leaning in to kiss her as he spoke.

She opened her eyes as he drew back from the kiss, a look of her bliss on her face. He looked down and took a hold of himself with one hand, using his other to keep him hovering above her. He entered her painfully slowly, allowing both of them to adjust to his size, and of course the need to just drive himself and have it end before he got started. When he was fully seated inside her he looked back at her face, her eyes fixed on where they were joined. Slowly he moved, rocking back and forth without withdrawing at all. When he felt her internal walls flutter and move around him he picked the pace up, withdrawing a little more each time before pushing all the way back in. Soon he was coming nearly all the way out before pushing all the way back in. Kate moved her legs up and around his ass, her heels digging in as he found himself in even deeper than before. With the new position, he was in he soon set up a fast and deep pace. She was moaning every time he thrust upwards, hitting her in just the right spot for her to build up to another climax. He was hanging by a thread, his balls contracting with every thrust. He wanted her to climax with him, see her face properly as she came. Adjusting his stance, he brought his hand to where they were joined and rubbed hard and fast against her clit. That was all it took, the extra pressure and she arched her back, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she came, his name ameer growl as she clamped around him. Two more deep thrusts and he pulled out, his seed spilling all over her lower abdomen. Being the gentleman he was, he shifted off her before rolling onto his back and collapsing at her side. He lay there breathing heavy, his hand reaching for hers as he felt the beads of sweat roll down his forehead. Kate took his hand and squeezed, before rolling on her side and cuddling up against his side. Neither of them seemed to mind the fact that she was sticky with his seed as he pulled her closer, the evidence of their lovemaking smearing across his hip.

He was content to just lay there, naked as the day he was born with Kate wrapped around him. He would normally be hankering to get up and make coffee after being awake so long, yet he was in no rush. When he felt Kate snuggle closer, her body giving an involuntary shiver he decided it was time to move. He sat up and pulled the covers back over them both, ignoring the pull of sticky skin as he eased himself away from her. He tried to tuck her in as best as he could but his shoulder wasn't having any of it. It was going to be one of them days when it either locked completely or moved and gave him hell every time. Kate sensed his lack of movement and finishing tucking them both in. When she was again lying with her head on his chest and her body flush with his she sighed, a deep contented sigh. She was just drifting back to sleep when she heard a phone ring, then two phones ringing. They both looked at each other before she moved so he could reach his. She had no idea where hers was, she had to get up and follow the sound of the ringing until she found it. As was the usual, she had just picked it up when it stopped ringing. She listened to Gibbs as he gave short, curt, to the point, replies to whoever was on the other end of his phone. Instead of getting back into bed she sat down beside Gibbs, his arm coming around her waist as she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know where she is." His fingers stroking her hips as he spoke. "I'll pick up her on the way in." Hanging the phone up without saying goodbye as usual.

He tossed the phone on the bed beside him as he turned his head towards Kate. Nuzzling her hair, he kissed her head before speaking.

"Body in Quantico, time to go to work. You shower first, I'll make coffee." Tilting her face up towards him so he could kiss her.

Kate returned the kiss, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back. When Kate stood up she walked across the room, making sure she did a sultry walk. She heard Gibbs growl something that sounded very like minx as she closed the bathroom door over. Turning the shower on, she grabbed a towel from the rack and placed it just outside the cubicle door for when she got out. Getting in, she let the water cascade over her body before using the only bottle of shower gel in sight to get washed. As she washed away the sticky residue from her lower abdomen, she smiled. She had a fair idea why Gibbs had not finished inside her, but she needed to put him straight on how a modern woman did things. After washing her hair she switched the shower off and wrapped herself in the big fluffy towel. She stood in front of the mirror drying her hair when the door opened behind her. Gibbs stepped into the bathroom carrying two steaming cups of coffee, and still completely naked. He placed both cups on the sink unit and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, wincing slightly as his shoulder stretched out.

"You smell good." He commented as he kissed her neck.

"I smell like you, Tony is going to have a field day when he notices." Seeing Gibbs smirk before letting her go and switching the shower on.

Kate stood and dried off as she watched Gibbs shower. She knew he was quick when it came to personal grooming, life as a marine had taught him that. Yet she was only halfway through brushing her hair when he stepped out the shower and nudged her aside so he could look in the mirror. When he started to shave she left him to it, returning to the bedroom to get ready. By the time he was shaved and dried, she had managed to find enough clean clothes to look presentable at work. She had just finished the last buttons on her blouse when he entered the room and threw the towel in the laundry hamper. Stepping into her skirt she watched as he got all his clothes out and lay them on the bed. He pulled his boxers on as he walked up behind her and pushed her hand aside so he could do the zipper on her skirt. When he was done he placed his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him. He kissed her, gently brushing his lips back and forth over hers.

"We leave in five, go finish your coffee." Kissing her one last time before returning to his clothing to get ready.

Kate slipped her shoes on as she headed to the bathroom to pick up her half drank coffee. She gathered up her towels and clothes, dropping them in the laundry hamper as she walked past it. By the time they both got to the bottom of the stairs the cups were empty and they were ready to leave. Gibbs took the cups to the kitchen while Kate got both their coats. She stopped at the door waiting for Gibbs to unlock it, but found herself pinned against it, his lips covering hers as he kissed her passionately. When he finally broke away from her mouth he didn't let her go but pulled her against him as he held her to him. Kate ran her fingers through his hair, guiding his head to her shoulder. Gibbs turned his face into Kate's neck, his nose burying its way under her blouse collar.

"Kate," he whispered against her skin as she kissed the side of his head.

"Gibbs, when we get done at work how about we grab takeout and curl up in front of the Fire to eat it. Then when we're done, you can make love to me, right there on the rug. And just so you know, I got the contraception part covered." Nipping his ear as she eased back so he was facing her again.

"Good to know. Now one last kiss from Catlin, before she changes to my kick ass, super sassy, agent Todd." Kissing her gently as he unlocked the door she was still pinned against.

When he stepped away and opened the door she watched as his mask fell back into place. Jethro was gone, special agent, Gibbs was back. The ride to work was quiet, both zoning in on what they needed to do, who they needed to be when they exited the car. Sure enough, when they parked up, they looked like they did every day, walking side by side into the building, in the elevator and out into the bullpen. No one noticed any difference in them, maybe they could keep it that way.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kate, why do you smell like Gibbs?" Tony asked as he slid in the truck beside Kate.

Kate swallowed hard, tensing as she thought of an appropriate answer. She didn't get a chance before Gibbs answered for her.

"DiNozzo, you are sitting in a truck with me as well." Hoping to deflect the heat from Kate.

Tony decided the best way to check his theory was to lean into Kate and smell her neck.

"Tony!" Kate screeched as she pushed him away.

"Nope, Kate definitely smells like you boss." Smirking as he saw Kate shift uncomfortably in her seat and Gibbs just stare straight ahead at the raid.

Kate suddenly went a deep shade of red, a rather fetching colour on her in Tony's opinion, especially as it spread down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her blouse.

"DiNozzo, she did spend a couple of days at mine after the whole Ari thing. She wasn't safe anywhere else." His shoulder deliberately brushing against hers as he flicked the indicator on.

"Sure things, boss." Knowing when he was being lied to.

The rest of the drive was silent, Kate still sat straight in her seat, to avoid touching the men on both sides of her. Tony sat eating a wrap he had picked up before leaving, and Gibbs was busy concentrating on the road. When they arrived at the scene Gibbs got out like it was any other scene, any other day. Tony took his time, no doubt enjoying how uncomfortable Kate was. In the end, Kate shoved Tony sideways out the open door, sick of his behaviour.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Gibbs Called out sarcastically. "Kate, sketch and shot, Tony, take McGee and cheek the witness statements." Stepping Back as he heard another truck pull up.

"I swear Mister Palmer, you could lose your way going in a straight line. Sorry Gibbs, as you can gather, we got lost, again." Ducky called over as he stepped up beside him. "So what do we have?" Looking between Gibbs and the dead man lay on the ground.

Gibbs gave him the rundown on what they had gathered, his eyes drifting between Kate and the body on the floor. Kate was knelt on the opposite side of them, sketchpad out, brow furrowed in deep concentration. He loved watching her drawing, not that he would ever admit to watching her. He had sat watching her on idle days where there were no cases. He had even seen some of her drawings when she had shown Abby. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kate stood up.

"All done," standing up and stepping back just as Jimmy came in with the gurney.

Gibbs nodded and was about to say something when Tony and McGee appeared, notepad in hand.

"Witness statements checked boss, have addresses for them all," Tony said as he watched Ducky and Jimmy loaded the black body bag onto the gurney.

"Let's roll." Indicating towards the truck.

Gibbs climbed in the driver's side and waited until both Kate and Tony were in. McGee stuck his head through the small opening in the cab and said he was ready. Gibbs was off like a shot, the truck propelling both Kate and Tony forwards then back into their seats. They heard the rattle and bang of McGee no son the falling over in the back.

"Still not had seat belts fitted back there boss." Tony laughed as he heard McGee attempts to right himself.

Gibbs stayed silent the whole time, Tony doing enough talking for the three of them. Kate tuned out after five minutes, some film she had no interest in seeing was now being discussed and debated between Tony and McGee. She could feel the heat coming from Gibbs's body, his thigh running near parallel with hers to her knee. She tried moving, yet it put her closer to Tony and that was a huge no. His ideas of personal space were none existent as it was, she didn't want him getting ideas.

Gibbs was acutely aware of how close Kate was. He knew she had no choice, the truck cab being so small and all, yet it wasn't helping his scenes at all. Tony was right, she did smell like him, in more ways than one. He knew it was his imagination working overtime, yet it didn't stop his brain from insisting he could not only smell his shower gel on Kate but also a lingering smell of sex. As soon as his brain thought the word sex, his mind went over the images of the night before. His groin twitched and he pushed his foot on the gas, speeding up the truck so he didn't have to be in such close quarters with Kate at work.

When he parked the truck in the evidence garage he didn't hang around, just threw his jacket and hat at Kate and told everyone he was going for coffee. No one questioned him, it was a Gibbs thing to do anyway. Ducky and Jimmy took the body, Kate took the few bits of evidence they had to Abby while Tony and Mcgee headed upstairs. They all functioned and did the jobs they had been trained to do while Gibbs was away. As Tony sat at his desk he was sure he caught a glimpse of director Shepard with Ziva at the elevator. He would fish for information later.

Gibbs took a slow walk to his favourite coffee shop, he wasn't in a rush, yet he didn't have all day. After getting his coffee he walked along with it in his hand, he never attempted to drink it. He had thought he could do this thing with Kate, make it work, yet now he wasn't so sure. The smell of her, the heat radiating from her body, the close proximity, had him on edge. As he headed across the parking lot he took a sip of his coffee, the bitter taste reminding him to slip back to his usual role. When he strode out the elevator and across the bullpen he passed both Kate and Tony working hard, which wasn't unusual for Kate but it was for Tony. As soon as he sat down and took the lid off his cup he had Kate, Tony and McGee all stood around with files, PDAs and notebooks open. Each of the gave him the information they had been working on, each from a different angle of the case. Tony had a name of someone worth talking to but so did Kate. Normally he would take Kate with him and send McGee with Tony.

"Kate, take McGee with you, DiNozzo, with me." Opening his draw and taking out his weapon, oblivious to the looks passing between his team.

Kate just stood rooted to the spot, they all did. When Gibbs stood up he looked at his team, all stood slack-jawed staring at him.

"What? You need invites to do the job now, get moving." Walking around his desk and past Kate towards the elevator.

Everyone scrambled after their gear, Tony hot on Gibbs's heals as he entered the elevator. Kate led McGee down to the parking lot and into one of the pool cars. She was still a little stunned at the way Gibbs had paired them all, and so were the others. McGee stayed silent the whole drive, his nervousness showing as he sat looking straight out at the road in front. When they arrived at the suspect's house he was out of the car like lightning, his cap on and his badge in his hand. Kate did most of the talking, that was until she started to dig deeper into the man's alibi and he made a run for the door, knocking Kate out the way as he bolted. Kate was impressed at how quick McGee was, he had the man pinned to the floor as she approached after picking herself up and drawing her weapon. McGee took one look at Kate and ducked his head mumbling something as he cuffed the guy.

"What was that about Gibbs?" Kate asked as he got the man up and pushed up against the door.

"I said Gibbs is gonna kill me." Opening the door and pushing the man outside.

"Why? We got our killer." Following McGee but stopping when she felt her cheek was wet.

Kate reached up and touchéd her cheek, her fingers coming away red. She was bleeding but she didn't feel any pain in her face. When she reached the car she opened the door and looked in the wing mirror. Sure enough, a small gash was present just above her right eyebrow.

"I'll radio for transport, medi kits in the trunk," McGee called out as he pulled his radio from his pocket and held the man against the car.

Kate went and retrieved the medi kit, placing it open on the roof of the car. She dug out a dressing and placed it against her head, only feeling a slight sting at the pressure she applied. She sat down for a minute or so in the driver's seat as she waited for the bleeding to stop and the transport van to arrive. Every time she lifted the dressing off, the wound continued to bleed. In the end, she gave up trying to get it to stop as she applied a clean dressing and some tape to keep it in place. When the van arrived McGee handed over the prisoner and went to stand beside Kate.

"I'll drive back, not taking any chances, Gibbs is going to kill me enough as it is." Taking the keys out Kate's hand and getting in the driver's seat.

Kate took the medi kit and closed it, dropping it on the floor at her feet in the front as she climbed in. McGee was even jumpier the closer they got to NCIS, he was even more terrified of Gibbs than most suspects were.

"McGee, Tim, it wasn't your fault, stop panicking, everything's going to be fine. Ducky will stick it back together and Gibbs will just be pleased we got our man." Hoping she was at least helping McGee in some way.

What she hadn't planned on was Tony parking up beside them in the lot. McGee stayed in the car as he watched just Tony exit the other vehicle. When he saw Gibbs was nowhere in sight he jumped out of the car and dashed over to Tony.

"Where's Gibbs? Is he inside? Did you drop him somewhere?" Firing off question after question at a rather dumb looking Tony.

"Probie, slowly down what's gotten into," pausing as Kate got out the car and he saw her face. "Gibbs is gonna kill you, lucky he's getting coffee, you get to live for half an hour longer." Patting McGee on the back as he locked the car and headed inside.

Kate just shook her head and followed him, stopping halfway across the lot before shouting for McGee. McGee came running up behind her as she entered the elevator, both of them going for different buttons. Kate looked at McGee who then moved his hand and pressed the down button before Kate did. When the elevator doors opened she stepped out and McGee quickly pressed the button to go up, the doors not shutting quick enough as he thought of the ways Gibbs was going to kill him.

"Hey Ducky, got a minute" Kate called out as she entered autopsy.

"For you Catlin, of course, my dear," Ducky responded as he swung around in his desk chair.

Ducky took one look at Kate and stood up, pointing at the table closets. Kate took the hint and climbed up, sitting sideways instead of lying down. Ducky returned, medi kit and trolley in tow.

"Lie down my dear, it'll be easier to work." Opening up his case as Kate followed his instruction and lay down

"So, what happened and who will Gibbs want to kill when he comes back?" Knowing it shouldn't be funny but laughing just a little.

"No one, it was my own fault. We got the guy, or at least McGee did. The suspect got spooked when I started to pick holes in his alibi and tried to run, sending me flying in the process. I didn't even know I was hurt until McGee told me." Sucking in her breath as Ducky cleaned and bathed the cut.

"Poor Tim, maybe now Jethro won't pair you up with anyone but him. Why did he send you with poor Timothy in the first place?" Slowly stitching the wound shut after injecting a small numbing drug around the cut.

"I don't know, he's been off most of the day. On saying that, if you don't know Gibbs you wouldn't be able to tell." Sighing as Ducky cut the thread holding the cut together.

"All done. Do you need anything for the pain dear? I have a few things in my bag if you do." Helping Kate sit up before pulling his gloves off.

"No, I'm okay thanks, Ducky. Thanks for this, I'll probably catch you later." Swinging her legs off the table and dropping to the floor.

"No problem Catlin, come back in a few days and I'll check them stitches over." Calling out as the doors to autopsy whooshed open and then closed.

Kate knew how long it took Gibbs to get coffee and walk back he was probably back at his desk by now, or close enough. What's she didn't expect was to come barrelling into him as she exited the elevator. They both used their arms on the other to gain balance and stop both themselves and the other person from falling. They both looked at the person they had run into at the same moment, Kate's brown eyes locking on Gibbs's blue ones. Kate didn't get a chance to speak as she was pushed back into the elevator she had just tried to exit.

"We need to talk." Was all she heard over the din of the bullpen before the door shut and she was alone in the elevator with Gibbs.


	11. Chapter 11

The elevator had only just started to move when Gibbs flicked the silver lever and the elevator was jerked to a stop, plunging them into darkness for a second before the emergency lights came on. Gibbs stepped towards Kate as she stood against the back wall, her hands resting on the railings behind her to keep her balance as the elevator stopped. Gibbs raised his hand slowly towards her face, his gaze locked on her cut. He gently flicked her hair out the way so he could see the cut and swelling around it properly. Kate never flinched, knowing he would never hurt her deliberately. His pointer finger ran along the top of the cut, never actually touching the cut or stitches, just the swelling above it.

"Does it hurt?" Running his finger along the underside of the cut, catching the hairs of her eyebrows as he did.

"Not really, probably will tomorrow though." Feeling his finger gently rest on the starting stitch on the edge of the cut.

Gibbs ran his finger along the cut, careful not to apply too much pressure. When he had brushed from one side to the other, he brought his hand down and cupped her cheek. Kate tried not to melt into his touch but failed, her head leaning towards the warmth and security she only had when she was with him.

"Gibbs, what's wrong? This isn't just about the cut, you've been in a mood all day." Returning the gesture as she hooked her hand around the back of his neck and let her fingers stroke through the short hair there.

"Nothing, just me not being able to keep myself in check I guess. Today's different, we're different, it's all new again. Going from everything to nothing, it's just going to take some time to get used to." Stepping closer as he used the hand on her cheek to hold her before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

Kate was caught a little off balance but returned the hug, her arms coming up and under his as her palms lay flat across his shoulder blades. She felt his body sag into hers, his weight transferring from him to her. She gripped him tighter as he let himself show his emotions, a very un-Gibbs thing for him to, especially somewhere that wasn't his own home.

"Gibbs, this, us, yes it's going to take time. We can do it, we just have to get used to working and playing together. Nothing has changed, not really, not if we don't let it." Turning her head so she could place a kiss on his cheek.

Gibbs was just about to say something when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Kate started to giggle, knowing fine well who would be on the other end before Gibbs even pulled the phone out his pocket. Gibbs had a fair idea as well going by the growl he let out before pulling away from Kate and retrieving his phone.

"Gibbs," he barked into the small handset.

Kate stifled a laugh as she watched him talking to Tony on the phone.

"Yes DiNozzo, everything's fine. I was just getting a report from Kate on what happened. Yes, we're coming up." Shutting the phone as Kate heard the distant 'Yes, boss' from Tony as Gibbs shut it.

After putting the phone back in his pocket he stepped back up to Kate and kissed her. Just a gentle touch, a mere brush of his lips to hers. Kate licked her lips as Gibbs stepped back and flicked the switch, the elevator started moving down a floor and stopped before he closed the doors and sent it back up. Kate stepped out beside Gibbs, their matching strides keeping them level with each other. As they rounded the corner McGee quickly ducked his head and slumped even lower in his chair than he was before. Gibbs took no notice as he took his seat behind his desk, Kate did though. Instead of sitting at her desk she walked up to McGee and stepped up beside him.

"See Tim, good as new." Resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly.

McGee looked up briefly, his eyes darting between Kate's face and across at Gibbs. Gibbs was now reading over a file on his desk before he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"DiNozzo, with me. Let's get this dirtbag locked up." Coming around his desk and stopping next to the filing cabinet.

"McGee," stopping and turning to look at the man he could just make out hiding behind his computer screen. "Go check with Abby, see what's she got. And on the way back up, ditch the feeling sorry for yourself, accidents happen, Kate knows that, and so do you." Watching as McGee peeked out so he could see his eyes as well as the top of his head.

"Yes, boss." McGee managed to choke out as he stood up and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs stroked off towards interrogation, Tony hot on his heels.

Kate stepped away from McGee, walked back to her desk and sat down. She was sat waiting for her computer to boot up when she saw McGee stop in front of her desk.

"I'm really sorry, Kate. I'll be more careful next time." Before he bolted for the lift.

Kate just shook her head slightly, he would get over it in a few days. When her computer finally started up she set about writing her report on the crime scene and the follow-up arrest. She was so focused she didn't notice how much time had passed until a coffee cup appeared just in front of her. She looked up a little shocked and winced as her neck protested at the movement. She rotated her head, neck and shoulders a few times before picking the cup up. As soon as she took a sip she knew who had bought it. She looked across at Tony, the top of his head visible as he dug around in his desk drawers for something. Turning to her left she saw Gibbs watching her, his coffee cup held tightly in his left hand. She moved back a little in her chair so the computer monitor blocked her body from Tony's view if he looked over. Putting the cup back down she brought her hands up and level with her chest and quickly signed 'thank you'. Gibbs smirked when he saw her sign thank you. She was definitely spending too much time with Abby. He would have to ask Abby how much she had taught her, maybe he could help her learn as well. Tony finally surfaced from the bottom drawer of his desk looking perplexed.

"Kate, have you got a pen? All mine have gone." Looking around under the files on his desk.

Kate took a pen out her top drawer, throwing it like a dart across the bullpen to Tony. Tony caught it and called out his thanks as he settled in to write his own reports. When Kate finished her coffee she picked up her pen and set about finishing her own report. It didn't take her long before she had it done, making sure it was up to Gibbs standard before she signed her name across it. She stood up and walked to drop it on Gibbs's desk, only realising how late it was by the fact it was now dark outside the huge building windows. As she put the report on Gibbs desk she looked across to see McGee was checking his over and signing it as well. She moved aside as McGee came over and placed his reports on top of Kate's. Then they all turned and looked at Tony. Tony was still writing away, stopping every minute or two to chew the top of the pen and scrunch his face up, as if trying to remember a particular detail, or how to spell a word. Tony looked up when he detected everyone watching him, his concentration interrupted by all the eyes focused on him.

"What? I'm nearly done." Shaking his head as he went back to writing, or scribbling as Kate called Tony's handwriting.

"You two can go, no point in all of us staying waiting for one report," Gibbs said, startling both Kate and McGee who swung back around to look at their boss. "Go, before I change my mind and dig out some cold cases." Trying not to smile as he watched McGee dart to his desk while Kate stayed still.

Gibbs inclined his head towards the elevator as looked at Kate again. Kate smiled and returned to her desk to pack up for the night. She heard the 'night Kate' from McGee as he passed on his way out and did reply. When she was ready she went to pick her phone up just as it buzzed. She wasn't expecting any messages. Flipping it open she had to bite her bottom her lip to stop from smiling as she saw the sender's name. It was a message from Gibbs.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Yes, but I need to go home first. Might be better if I smell like me tomorrow." She responded quickly before shutting her phone.

Putting her phone in her bag she moved around the desk and stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Night, Tony." The smirk on her face nearly reaching her eyes.

Tony just gave her a dirty look before returning to the report, he was nearly done, and there were no spelling mistakes so far. When Kate reached the elevator she turned back to see Tony still writing furiously, his brow furrowed in concentration. When the doors opened she glanced back to see the top of Gibbs's head, his silver-grey hair reflecting the light making it look pearly white. Stepping in she pushed the button for the lobby as she made a mental list of what she needed when she got home.

Tony looked over his report, the words skimming past his eyes and he tried to make sure it was correct before handing it in. He had a date, finally, and he wanted to keep it. Especially since he would be cutting it fine already if he got to leave in the next five minutes. He hoped that with Gibbs now having someone to go home too, he would want to leave soon as well. Looking at his watch he saw it was nearly eight thirty, nearly an hour after Kate had left, and just over an hour until his own date. He had arranged a late date, knowing if they had a case it would be a late finish, if they finished at all. When he was sure it was done right he stood up and headed over to Gibbs, holding the report out instead of putting it on the pile with the others. Gibbs took it, flicked over the three pages of the second report and the two of the first one. He looked at Tony, his watch, back at the reports then dropped them on the pile.

"Go." Was all he said as Tony nearly ran to his desk, flicked his lamp off, grabbed his bag and jacket and all but ran to the elevator.

Gibbs chuckled, Tony was definitely in a hurry for his date. Speaking of dates, he had a date of sorts. He filled all the reports on his desk together and put them away, before shutting down his own computers and switching off his desk lamp. He knew in the time it had taken Tony to finish his report Kate would probably be at his place by now. He hoped she was, all he wanted to do was pull her close and bury his face in her neck, breathing in the smell that was uniquely Kate. The elevator took what felt like forever to arrive and even longer to arrive at the lobby if that was possible. He managed to exit the elevator, and building, considering how late it was without being stopped. His normal, sensible driving, took a back seat as the roads were nearly deserted so he was able to exercise his need for speed. When he pulled up outside his house he looked up and saw Kate's car on his driveway, the lights on in his lounge. She was definitely there. Parking behind her car he got and walked up to the front door. When he opened it he was hit with an unusual smell. It didn't smell like his house, the smell of wood and bourbon that normal punctuated the air was replaced with smells of lavender, jasmine, and the smell of cooking but he couldn't work out what.

Heading to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway and saw her, moving around his kitchen like she owned it. There was food cooking on the stove, two pans simmering away. He inhaled deeply, the mixture of food and Kate invading his already tired senses.

"Hey,' he finally said as Kate turned and looked at him.

"Hey, yourself. Hope you don't mind me cooking, or making a mess." Gesturing to the mess covered work surfaces.

"Easily cleans." He pointed out as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist from behind.

Kate leaned back, her back resting squarely against Gibbs's chest. She continued to stir whatever she was cooking but brought her left arm up so she could rest it along with his, their fingers interlocking. The scene was so domestic, so intimate, Gibbs felt his throat restrict. For two people who only a matter of days ago had been no more than colleagues, they had quickly found a grove. She fitted into his home perfectly, like she belonged there like she had been there for months, years even when it had only been days.

"It's ready,' he heard her say as she squeezed his fingers before letting go.

He stepped away and watched in fascination as she moved around the kitchen serving up the meal and pouring the wine. He was going to offer his help but by the time he caught his breath as the beauty of it all she was at at the table looking at him. He sat down and looked between his plate and Kate.

"Thanks, you don't have to cook. I could have done it." Picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"I wanted to, helps me relax and unwind." Smiling across at him as she took a drink of her wine.

Gibbs was silent for a few minutes, his mouth to occupied with the food. Then he spoke and Kate started to laugh.

"This is really good, you'll have to cook more often."

"Yeah, sure. When I'm not scraping bodies from the ground, or dodging fleeing suspect and avoiding bullets."

She had meant the last part as a joke, but it had fallen flat instantly. She saw the way Gibbs set his jaw, his knuckles going white around his cutlery.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said. I just," Stopping as she wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay, just a little too soon to make fun of nearly dying." His voice now deep and warning like.

Kate just nodded and returned to her food, the tension that now hung in the air clinging to them both like a noose.

"Maybe I should just go." Putting her cutlery done and going to stand up.

"Kate, finishing eating first." Pushing his now empty plate to the side.

"I'm done, not a big eater anyway." Standing up and reaching to the plate to move it. "I'll clear up before I go, least I can do after making such a mess."

"Kate, stop!" He ordered, his voice sharp and crisp.

Kate stopped instantly, the agent in her not being able to ignore a direct order.

"I'll do this, you go load the fire up. I'll come lite it when I'm done. Then we talk, or whatever, you are not going anyway tonight." Hoping he didn't sound as authoritatively to her as it had sounded to his own ears. "Or any other night I hope." Whispering the last and hoping she hadn't heard him.

Kate looked at him, her brown eyes burning into his. Finally, she nodded, satisfied he meant what he said. Gibbs cleared away the dirty dishes to the sink, knowing he wasn't going to wash them until at least later that night, maybe even morning. When he entered the lounge he saw Kate sat in front of the fire, the grate open as she stuffed in a couple of bits of kindling to help get the fire started. Kneeling up she searched across the top of the mantle with her eyes, looking for something to light the fire with. She was about to stand up when a lighter appeared in front of her face, Gibbs standing just to her right.

"I said I'd do it." Kneeling beside her and flicking open the lighter.

Kate settled back on the rug and watched as Gibbs leaned into the grate, she heard the scrape of the lighter striking as he lit the kindling. She got comfortable and watched as the flames slowly took hold, Gibbs sitting beside her but not touching. The flames were mesmerising, the way the licked up the logs and the shadows they cast on the walls and ceiling. Kate turned and looked at Gibbs, the flames burning even brighter in the reflection of his blue eyes. There was so much of him in his eyes. She could read so much in the deep pools of blue she felt like she was drowning, or they were locked up, guarded, hiding his torrent of emotions behind a wall of steel. Kate lay down on her side facing the fire. She used her arms as a pillow and watched both the fire and Gibbs. When Gibbs didn't move she reached out and took hold of his hand, tugging him towards her. He resisted at first turning to move away, or so Kate thought. He was pushing her away, stopping himself from falling deeper. It wasn't until he turned back to her with cushions from the couch did she figure out his intentions. He must have caught the look of disappointment on Kate's as he turned back to her smiled before dropping the cushions near Kate's head and moving to lie behind her. After a lot of shuffling from them both he finally settled.

"I'm too old for this crap, Kate." Wrapping his arm over Kate's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Which bit? Me or the floor." The words leaving her mouth before she could censor them.

"Both I guess, but mostly the floor." Wriggling until he had lay flush against him.

Kate was ridges in his arms, her mind and body on two different levels. She was as confused as hell by the man behind her, which in some ways was nothing new. He confused her, challenged her, damn right drove her nuts most days, yet she knew she loved him. She wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud, but it was there. After a few minutes of lying watching the fire, she started to relax into the embrace, then decided to get this problem sorted once and for all. She turned in Gibbs's arms to face him, his arms still holding her to him.

"Gibbs, you want this right? Want us?" Knowing he didn't do the whole talking thing very well.

Gibbs didn't answer straight away, his eyes to busy search deep in Kate's soul through her beautiful brown eyes. When he was sure he had found what he was looking for his tongue darted out and he licked his lips.

"Yes, more than I probably should." His answer as honest as he could make it with about being sarcastic or humorous. "But it's not gonna be easy Kate, I'm a bastard remember." Watching as Kate soaked up every word he said like a sponge.

"I know that, but I want you to be my bastard. I've seen enough of you to know what I'm getting." Smiling as she reached up to stroke his face.

"Kate, my ex-wives would beg to differ. They thought the same at some point, or at least I think they did. They all thought they knew me, didn't work out though is it." His head leaning towards the fingers on his cheek.

"But did they know the real Gibbs? Did they know the full story?" Her eyes glancing at the fire as she avoided his deep penetrating gaze.

She had started now, she might as well continue. If he knew that she knew then it might make things easier.

"What full story?" Asking her even though he knew the answer.

"That they weren't actually wifes one, two and three but wives two, three and four?" Finally looking back, if only briefly at his face, before she looked away again.

She knew he had a feeling she knew. She had probably always known. He had to know how long.

"When did you find out?" Knowing that it didn't make any difference anyway.

"Air force one. Did you think I didn't get check you out as well." Laughing slightly as she moved back to sit up.

He stopped her, held her to him as he turned her face so he could look at her. None of the others knew none of them had gotten close enough to him to find out. The idea was ludicrous considering he had married them all. He had no words, no idea of what to say. He had never expected this conversation, he had never had this conversation. Even Jenny didn't know about his girls and she was his boss now. He wondered if Kate had to.d anyone, shared the information she had found out.

"I haven't told anyone, I was the only one to read the file." Knowing where his train of thought was taking him.

She was good, very good in fact, maybe just a little too good for him.

"Kate." Was all he managed to say before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

He responded of course, slowly at first letting her take the lead. Then he let go, let her feel what she did to him, showed her how important she was to him. Between his kisses and his hands wandering all over her body, they were both soon naked, the passion between them keeping them warm. When they were both lying covered in sweat and sated in each other's arms, Kate smiled as she kissed him. They weren't perfect, there would be more days like the one they had just had, both it was worth it. To have what they had, lying naked in front of an open fire on a rug together was worth the effort.


End file.
